Scorpius Malfoy in red and gold
by Magiclulajane
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a given Slytherin. With everything from his Rich father too his infamous bloodline he's guarantee a spot in silver and green. But all Scorpius has ever known is a life of cruelty and misunderstanding. What if he doesn't want to be the perfect little Slytherin daddy's boy everyone thinks he is?
1. Platform 9 34

The family bobbed towards the station, the midmorning sun glistening of of the slick metal train cars. The air was thick with black exhaust and crisp white breath as pedestrians bustled to their platforms. Sharp high whistles filled the air as passengers waved and smiled, desperate to be seen through the chilly autumn air. The boy's arms were piled high with books tilting precariously as he stumbled through the crow. But if anyone in the station had bothered to look at the titles of the novels perched in his arms, they would likely have dropped their bags. In fact if they got over the very odd schoolbooks they may have looked over to the trolley being groggily shoved along by a slim white-haired man who was obviously the boys father, and noticed the tawny owl and stately broom poking out the edges. And then they may have peered at the childs ostentatious mother, who was garbed in a regal black cloak. In fact if this passerby were startled by these oddities they might have peered around and noticed there were an awful lot of strange looking people drifting around kings cross.

"Scorpius stop jumping, it's unseemly." Scorpius winced at the sound of his name.

"Yes father," he mumbled with false sweetness. His mother scowled, Scopus let out his anger with a well aimed kick at a loose cobblestone. He glanced at his parents nervously, they were busy muttering. Scorpius caught "disgraceful muggles" and "blood traitors". He glanced away, his big brown eyes slightly hurt. He didn't agree with his parents views, but anyone who saw him in that moment would have know how deeply he wanted to. Sometimes Scorpius wished he was just a normal 11 year old, not infamous for something he never did, not shunned at a mention of his last name, not cursed to try to blend in with a family he didn't belong in. He sighed, that was never going to happen and there was no sense dwelling on it. But oh how much he sometimes wished he could just fit in.

The autumn air was crisp as they approached platforms nine and ten. They strode towards the barrier that separated the two, making no attempt to be nonchalant. Well Scorpius tried a bit, but his heart wasn't really in it as he kept having to glance sideways at his parents to make sure they weren't looking. The barrier was very close now, and Scorpius had to admit it looked awfully solid to him. He winced as he glanced at the heavyset grey stone, and then again at his failed attempt to make the first wince into a cough.

His mother gave him a wavering glance but desided to let it pass with a soft hiss which Scorpius ignored. His father pushed the trolley into his hands, badly shaking now, and gave him an awkward sort of shove. _Better just get it over with_ he thought wearily and with that he squeezed his eyes shut and barreled through the barrier.

He automatically waited for the crash, but it never came. There was a sensation like water trickling down his back and the hoots of owls and smell of sweets replaced the muggy station. Scorpius opened his eyes and whooped with adrenaline punching the air with his fist. Unfortunately, his mother chose the same moment to glide through the platform.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY," He shook his head, what had his parents been thinking with that name.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Urgh. His parents had some sort of complex about open emotion. Scorpius stared longingly at the scarlet steam engine, glittering through the crowd of men and women, all dawning cloaks and tearful expressions. Just a few more minutes and he'd be golden, WHY did he have to provoke his mother when he was moments away from paradise. He turned to her and mumbled,

"Sorry," She opened her mouth to continue, but at that moment Draco Malfoy came strutting onto the platform, an evil smirk plastered on his face, Scorpius had never been happier to see his father.

Suddenly, Scorpius felt a prickle up his spine. It was a sadly familiar feeling, someone was watching him. When he turned however, prepared for whatever insult or gesture was coming his way, he was startled to see it was only a tall man with ruffled raven hair and large round glasses. His hand was pressed on the shoulder of a small boy who resembled him as much as Scorpius did Draco, right down to the piercing green eyes.

Draco turned and noticed the man. He gave a sort of grunt that only Scorpius heard and noded in the man's direction. Scorpius felt an odd warm sensation on his shoulder and was startled to see his fathers pale hand resting there. He stepped away automatically, but the dark haired man had already turned to a short women with vivid red hair clutching a small girls hand.

"Potter," Draco muttered in his usual drawling voice. _Of course _Scorpius thought, tempted to slap his palm to his forehead. _Harry Potter_. He knew about Harry Potter of course, the man who saved the wizarding world. Draco, when he'd had a few shots of firewhisky, would drone on about famous Potter, and never, Scorpius thought sadly, in a very positive light.

Scorpius wanted a better look at the Potter's but before he could crane his neck around the bushy afro of a woman who'd stepped in front of him, the train whistle sounded.

Draco stiffened, Scorpius' mother gave an odd sort of nod. Really Scorpius thought bitterly, what could you say after 11 years of solid misunderstanding. No matter how hard he tried, Scorpius knew he would never be like his parents, and they would never really know what went through his head. He just hoped they never had to.


	2. The Scarlet Steam Engine

Steam clouded the air as the whistle sounded again, and so with one final glance at his uncomfortable parents, Scorpius turned on his heel, with an over exaggerated swish of his cloak he was off.

It was bigger than he'd thought, that was what popped into his mind when as he boarded the scarlet steam engine. The inside was brightly lit and welcoming, full of voices and laughter and smelling like sweets and oddly he noted stinksap. Scorpius shook his head, he really didn't want to know.

As Scorpius dragged his trunk past the compartments he found himself sorely longing for the trolley from the station, his trunk seemed to have gained about 100 pounds without it and it didn't help that it kept slipping onto his toes.

"Need some help?" He glanced up and was met with dark brown eyes and messy black hair. _The bloke from the platform_ Scorpius noted taking in the tally scrawny frame and square jaw. He was obviously older than Scorpius, and the younger boys cheeks went red, much to his annoyance.

"Er yeah," he mumbled awkwardly, and then as an afterthought, "Thanks."

The boy peered at Scorpius as though expecting him to say something, and held out a tentative hand when he didn't.

"James Potter," he said confidently.

"Er Scorpius," he stated offhandedly still trying to get a good grip on his trunk, and then realizing he'd left James hanging, warily extending his hand to the raven haired boy.

James seemed to get his first good look at Scorpius then, and the blonde fidgeted under his stare. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shifted away from Scorpius.

"Your a Malfoy, aren't you?" James' carefree tone was gone, his voice was now dark and cautious. Scorpius was tempted to yell 'SO WHAT IF I AM" right in the older boys ear but thought it unwise to provoke the his temper when they were both carrying a large, heavy object.

"Yes," He mumbled quietly more to his shoes than anything else, "You can go if you want to, just set the trunk down first." Scorpius held in a sigh, already the people here hated him because of his last name.

James looked shifting uncomfortably from side to side and causing the trunk to sway from side to side, staring guiltily at the floor and glancing warily at Scorpius few moments. He then looked to his side and seemed to collapse in relief. Scorpius eyed him and then realized with a smile it was just an over exaggerated sign, James did seem a bit dramatic.

"This ones empty, I'll just drop your trunk in here," he stated rather than asked. "Well go on let go." James sound a bit bothered and Scorpius hastily dropped his corner of the trunk, stepping numbly aside and feeling a bit stupid.

There you are," Said James, obviously relieved to be leaving, and with that he turned on his heel and strutted away. Scorpius couldn't help but giggle as he sidestepped into the compartment, for once not caring in the least that he was all alone.

Once Scorpius had made sure his trunk was settled in the compartment he sunk into the comfortable leather seat and gazed out the window. His own parents would already have gone he thought, they wouldn't want to spend any more time in muggle London than they had to, _at least they're better than grandpa_ Scorpius thought with a shudder.

Grandpa Malfoy had always been callous and mean. When he'd questioned Draco about this his father, though affronted by his boldness (a _gryffindor_ trait "god forbid!), he'd agreed. But after a 10 year sentence in Azkaban, it should have been longer but he supposed money wasn't entirely useless, he'd gone a bit mad. Not enough to be dangerous, but he stirred up a fair bit of trouble at the manor.

Scorpius, lost in his thoughts, had barely noticed the time until he felt the train jolt, and peering out the window saw a great flesh colored blur, like a forest of hands swaying in the wind.

Kisses were blown as well as noses as families shouted they're goodbyes. Scorpius stiffened a bit as he remembered his parents stiff nods, but he wasn't one to let things get to him, in fact according to granddad he would do well to let things get to him at bit more; "where is your Malfoy pride boy?!" Alas, he was a bit mad.

And with that comforting thought in mind Scorpius gave his life one last tentative wave, and then sat back in his chair. Whatever was coming, it couldn't be much worse than what he was leaving behind.


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

**A bit longer chapter this time, hopefully the pace is picking up a bit. Enjoy, next time the boats and maybe the sorting.**

It didn't take them long to leave behind the last straggling children who ran alongside the train, though one redhead was particularly persistent. The blocky urban streets of London quickly gave way to patchy green farmland, and Scorpius found himself growing accustomed to the constant chugging of the engine.

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the window and stood to get a book from his trunk. _Just because there's no one else here doesn't mean I have to be bored_ he thought, tugging his trunk out from it's perch above the compartment and grabbing _Hogwarts: A History _before shoving it back.

He was so caught up in his book, he hardly noticed when a knock sounded at the door. Scorpius gave a small jump startled at the noise, _who would want to sit with me?_ There was another knock, Scorpius started a bit but managed to restrain himself. Despite his best instincts a warm sensation spread in his chest, what if this was a friend? But then his heart sank, what if they'd come to torment him, or god forbid, what if they thought he was someone else? Scorpius didn't think he could bare it.

There was another knock.

"Hello?" Scorpius gulped, the boy's voice sounded oddly familiar. There was a muffled scuffling from outside the compartment and another voice sounded, a girls this time.

"Bloody hell Albus just open the door!" She sounded rather bothered and a bit haughty.

"But what if there's someone in there!" The other boy _Albus_ he realized whined sounding slightly miffed at the girl.

"Al if you don't do it I will," the girl stated loudly, sounding a little threatening but good natured. There was something in the way they talked, like they'd known each other for a long while. _Maybe their siblings_ he thought smiling, the conversation really was quite funny.

"Come on Rosie we can't just barge in on them, I'm not James you know." James, why did that name sound familiar?

"I know you're not Al, but there are no other compartments and nobodys opening the bloody door." The girls tone softened a little when she said this, James James, were had he heard that name?

His eyes widened, _the boy who helped me with my trunk_! How could he be so stupid that was seconds ago! But that meant...

Suddenly, the compartment door flung open. "Er, sorry" Said the girl from before, blushing. She was small with bushy red hair and a freckled face. _Weasley _he thought, but he was too busy with the second boy.

Albus was a carbon copy of his brother, but with emerald green eyes, if it was possible he was also scrawner and his dark hair was even more of a mess. His face was red at having barged into the compartment. Scorpius turned back to the Weasley girl.

"It's alright." It came out as more of a mumble than he wanted it to. He hated it but he could hear every harsh word his father had ever said about the Weasley's bouncing around in his head. He shook it slightly and the redhead, _Rosie_ he thought, tilted her head quizzically. She opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, revealing rather large front teeth, but Albus beat her to it.

"Is it alright if we sit here, everywhere else is full. Albus wasn't confident nor dramatic like his brother, more bashful and a little shy. Rose was still eyeing Scorpius like he was a particularly difficult rune she couldn't quite make out. He shifted under her gaze, and then turning back to Albus and nodded slowly.

They walked out of the doorway, where they'd been crowded together, and slipped into the compartment. Scorpius' book was still open in his lap. He continued to stare at his sneakers, it was awfully silent.

"So what are you reading," Rose's voice was loud and slightly pompous, cutting through the silence like a knife. Scorpius held up his book rather than answer, but it seemed like enough for Rose. She suddenly smiled very enthusiastically, "Oh I love that book, it's just so interesting isn't it about all the wards and enchantments in the castle," she said this all very quickly. "But their is that heartless emission of the house elves of hogwarts, mother's been owling them for a revision since her fourth year, and she thinks she's finally making a difference in the campaign for elf rights, people wouldn't listen to her for an awful while, but you know it's hard not to listen to the savior of the wizarding world, and well uncle Harry pulled a few strings and we might be getting somewhere!" She took a breath.

Scorpius nodded hesitantly and Rose beamed.

"Don't scare him before he even knows our names Rose," Albus was accusing but he laughed obviously used to his cousin's antics.

"Fine," said Rose reddening, and she held out her hand. "Rose Hermione Weasley," she said, her voice was a little prideful. He shakily took her hand.

"Scorpius," he said, hoping against hope they wouldn't ask for his surname. Rose looked a little quizzical.

"Albus Severus Potter," said Albus shaking Scorpius' still outstretched hand. He inwardly sighed with relief, maybe he could enjoy the train ride a bit before they learned who he was. His father had never spoken well exactly of the Potter and Weasley families, but he'd never _expressly _told Scorpius not to befriend them, at least thats what he told himself. He wasn't _really_ going against his father's wishes. Plus, he thought with a smile, father was dozens of miles away.

Albus and Rose seemed to notice Scorpius was uncomfortable with personal questions, and he was grateful to Rose when she kicked a persistent Albus and gave him a warning glare. Albus it turned out was not shy at all, at least not once he'd warmed to Scorpius a bit. They talked about quidditch, but exhausted that topic pretty quickly, Scorpius followed the Harpys and Albus the Cannons. Rose droned on about the course books, quoting each one intermediately as Albus rolled his eyes.

When the trolley came by Scorpius insisted on paying for everything, he'd never had anyone to share with before and he was very eager to start. They traded chocolate frog cards, it turned out Albus had quite the collection, and sampled Bertie Botts every flavor beans which ended when Al took a nibble of a funny yellow one that turned out to be sawdust. Scorpius laughed and gasped as Al and Rose told him stories of their big family, and he dared to tell them a few of his own.

He felt a bit bad, not telling them who he really was. When he seemed uncomfortable about the war people assumed he had lost someone, that his parents were heros not the faces printed on the old wanted posters. If they noticed the french inflections in his speech, he hinted he'd gone to live with a relative there; it was sort of true his mum had grown up in france, but his dad had been there fleeing the british ministry, not mourning a lost relation. In fact, it was not until the conductor announced they were only a half an hour from hogwarts did he hear the dreaded words.

"Hey whats your surname?" Albus sounded half surprised half questioning, like he'd forgotten Scorpius had never given it until now. He glanced at Rose pleadingly but she seemed to be waiting for an answer as well. He stared at his toes.

"Scorpius?" He couldn't very well not tell them. _They'll hear it at the sorting anyway suck it up Scorpius_. He was fighting to keep his face impassive now, he could deal with taunts and empty threats but he'd never had anything to lose until now. _Best get it over with._ Scorpius took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach now and his stomach seemed to have forgotten it was not meant to be in his throat.

"Malfoy," he whispered, _please don't make me say it again._

"Sorry didn't catch that." He felt like he was suffocating.

"Malfoy," he said louder, he couldn't make himself look at their faces. You could have heard a pin drop in the compartment at that moment. Scorpius couldn't bear the silence. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I don't know what my parents were thinking." He forced his eyes up. Rose seemed to be trying to manage a smile at the small joke but it was more of a grimace than anything, Al was open mouthed staring at Scorpius' rapidly reddening face.

"Oh," was all he managed, his voice a little higher than usual, and he scooted away from Scorpius. Scorpius was struggling to keep his face impassive _pretend you don't care, they can't hurt you if you don't care. _

They were both staring at him now and he eyed his shoes again, it was kind of becoming a habit. It was eerily quiet in the compartment, the train engine chugged on in the background.

"You can go, if you want" He didn't want them to go, he really didn't, but he liked Al and Rose, he didn't want them to stay if they didn't want to he couldn't bare the hard looks or the pitying ones that were somehow worse.

But I wish you wouldn't." It was more of a thought he said allowed, so quiet he didn't think they would hear it. Scorpius' parents were always complaining he was too rambunctious. _If they could see me now,_ he thought managing a tiny smile.

"Scorpius." He would have to look up eventually, _might as well be done with it_. So with resigned certainty he peered up into there eyes.

"Do you really think it matters," Rose cracked a grin as she said this and suddenly all the tension in the compartment disappeared, ironically Scorpius thought, like magic. And they were all grinning and then they were laughing, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He'd just met these people, but for just a moment, everything was perfect.


	4. A New Trio

**Thank you to all who reviewed especially:**

**Zoulou**

**Arwengeld**

**Death101-Fox Version**

**Without further ado, CHAPTER 4**

They'd been so hysteric with laughter, they hardly noticed when the train screeched to a stop. Scorpius was suddenly worried, what if it really was just a train ride, Al and Rose must have plenty of friends, what if they were just being polite?

Scorpius felt a hand on his wrist. Rose was pulling him up still grinning, Al was already at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You really didn't think you'd get rid of us that quickly," said Rose, her voice dripping with false hurt. Scorpius kept up a surly expression for about ten seconds before they broke out laughing again.

As Al and Rose had changed into their school robes on the train and Scorpius had been wearing them from the start they spent most of their time trying to hoist Scorpius' trunk out of the compartment. After three stubbed toes and some creative cursing from Al and Scorpius (met with stony looks from Rose) they each had a grip on one of the corners and had made their way into the corridor.

"Bloody hell Scorp what did you pack!" Albus grunted as he glanced over his shoulder at the giggling pack of girls trotting along in front of them. Scorpius turned his head quizzically at the nickname. Al grunted frustratedly as the trunk started to slip from his sweaty fingers. He glanced back at Rose and Scorpius. "Well you have to admit, Scorpius is a bit of a mouthful. And I don't mean to be rude mate," Rose huffed indignantly at this, Al went on as though he hadn't noticed, "But it sounds a bit like some kind of foul insect."

"ALBUS!"

"What I said I didn't mean to be rude!"

"You have the tact of a teaspoon!"

"It wasn't meant to be personal!" Rose rolled her eyes at this and sniffed disapprovingly at Scorpius' grin, coughing something that sounded awfully like "boys".

Scorpius was still trying to suppress a laugh, hoisting the trunk into his hands as it started to slip. Their seemed to be an awful lot of people in the corridor he noted and they didn't seem to be moving much, in fact they were standing almost still now, shifting as though they were moving through pudding. Scorpius glanced behind him _I hope no ones been hurt_, he thought worriedly, _and what the bloody hell are they all staring at?_ And then it hit him, they were looking his way. In fact they were staring at all the members of the newly formed trio. Scorpius tried not to blush, but he was so pale even the faintest pink stood out on his cheeks.

Rose however, had even less luck. She seemed to have noticed the many pairs of eyes on her and her face had turned a vicious red, which, along with her fiery hair made her look a bit like a tomato. Scorpius suddenly had a very vivid image of a plump tomato scowling and shaking a little red fist. He suppressed a laugh, he didn't need people thinking he was mad.

Albus seemed not to have caught on yet and was still muttering faint curses under his breath, several of which Scorpius noted were really quite creative. He glanced up and looked around his eyes widening comically at all the faces turned toward him. Then suddenly he leaned in to Rose and Scorpius and said in a very loud stage whisper,

"Why are they all staring?"

This was too much for Scorpius, he burst out laughing. Rose took one glance at him and started up as well. It was as if a great knot of tension in the corridor had suddenly come undone, everyone started to giggle, and then they were all laughing like lunatics, all accept Al.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"You," Scorpius said simply, hardly breathing from laughter. Albus glanced over at Rose and quirked an eyebrow, she just shrugged. The traffic in the train had started to move again and so with much moaning they started along again, shuffling resolutely towards the exit.

As they walked along something suddenly occurred to Scorpius.

"Where are you lot's trunks?" He was a bit annoyed actually, _is there some sort of service that picks up the luggage?_ He wondered. Albus however looked as though something was dawning on him.

"Oh yeah, they take the trunks to the Castle separately so we don't sink the boats." Al looked a little sheepish. It took a few moments for the words to sink in.

"YOU MEAN WE CARRIED THIS BLOODY THING ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!?" Scorpius yelled.

"Er yeah," Al replied running a hand through his messy black hair. Rose snorted.

"Only you Al."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

But they never did find out what it meant because just then they reached the end of the compartment. Scorpius was suddenly nervous, would people hate him because of his father? His heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Rose and Al and suddenly felt braver.

"Why haven't we put the bloody thing down yet!" Scorpius snorted.

"You too have been too busy arguing." They both looked sheepish and Scorpius smiled. "On three alright?" They both nodded. "Alright one," Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Al cut in.

"Two," he said dragging out the "O" with a lopsided grin that made it seem like the world was tilting.

"Three," said Rose. Al promptly dropped the trunk, Scorpius lept back and it fell on an unsuspecting Rose's foot.

"OUCH!"

"Al!"

"Scorp!"

Suddenly a head popped through the door. Scorpius peered over Roses bushy hair, and was met with a pair of stunning green eyes almost exactly like Al's. The eyes belonged to a very tan boy with bright turquoise hair and a shiny gold badge pinned to his chest. _Prefect_, Scorpius recognized immediately, he'd seen the badge often enough on his father's mantelpiece, though the blue haired boys was admittedly much less, he wasn't sure of the word, _cared for_ he supposed. It was pinned haphazardly to his black robes and sporting several dents, unlike Draco's which was polished so much Scorpius could use it as a mirror.

Then the boy, _a gryffindor_ Scorpius thought peering again at his robrs, cocked his head. Scorpius blushed embarrassed at having been caught staring. Luckily the green eyed boy had turned to the other two and didn't catch Scorpius' blush. He suddenly grinned.

"Alright Al, Rosie?" Then looking a little closer, "What are you doing with a trunk? And why are you clutching your foot for Rosie?" Rose turned red again but Al smiled, _family friend?_ Scorpius wondered.

"Hey Ted," Al answered shaking Scorpius from his thoughts. He glanced up, unsure if he should speak, he tried to send a pleading glance at Rose, but she was still looking up a Ted. The older boy seemed to notice Scorpius in the background and smiled at him.

"Who's your friend Al?" Ted asked jerking his head at Scorpius.

"Oh" Al said and sounding a bit put-off he turned to Scorpius.

"Scorp, Teddy Teddy, Scorp." Teddy smiled, his eyes gray eyes were full of warmth. _Wait,_ Scorpius started, _gray eyes? Weren't they green?_ He almost gasped in realization but caught himself, feeling a bit stupid.

"Teddy Lupin," the prefect stated kindly holding out his hand. Scorpius meant to say his name he really did, but instead he blurted,

"Your a Metamorphmagus!" Teddy laughed.

"Observant this one." Al's mouth had dropped open.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Albus gaped. Teddy Lupin gave him a stern look.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Albus winced and muttered a quick apology.

He turned back to Scorpius, "Seriously Scorp how'd you figure it out?"

"The eyes." Albus gaped at him and then his expression became suddenley coy. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively,

"So you were staring deeply into his stunning eyes?" Scorpius frowned for a moment and then shoved Albus.

"Git."

Suddenly Teddy cleared his throat.

"My hand's getting a bit tired you know." Scorpius blushed and hurriedly held out his arm.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Teddy's smile became momentarily fixed, but when Scorpius' eyes noticeably hardened it brightened again.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius. You lot better get moving you'll miss the boats." Rose looked horrified and Scorpius smiled, Rose had probably never been late for anything in her life.

So they waved a goodbye to Teddy, and leaving Scorpius' trunk splayed unceremoniously on the floor, they walked towards hogwarts, arm in arm.


	5. The Giant Squid

**I realize I've never done a disclaimer so;**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Harry Potter books. That's all J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. If they belonged to me do you really think I'd be doing this?**

**Elodora Williams? Like/hate?**

**Also I promise the sorting next time! These chapters are rather short.**

"Firs' years! C'mon, follow me- any more first' years?"

They hopped out onto the small dark platform, slick with rain. Rose shivered in the cold night air. Suddenly they were coated in a warm golden light from somewhere above his head. Scorpius glanced up, feeling the icy rain sting his face, and gasped. A giant of a man stood only a few paces away from them, bellowing loudly to the small meandering crowd of students still left on the platform. He was honestly a bit scary with his mangled gray beard and beady black eyes, not to mention that he was simply too big to be allowed. But when he turned towards Scorpius his face was full of warmth, maybe, he thought, the giant wasn't as fierce as he appeared to be.

Just then a voice behind him yelled;

"OY HAGRID!" Albus was grinning beside him, waving his arms to get someones attention. To Scorpius' surprise, the giant turned towards the trio and grinned.

"All right there, Rose Al. And who's yer friend?" Scorpius felt suddenly very shy, but he forced himself to meet the Hagrids gaze.

"Scorpius," he mumbled, rather self-consciously. Hagrid looked him up and down and suddenly frowned.

"Ye wouldn't be Draco Malfoys son Would ye?" Scorpius went very pink and muttered something like "mimblewimble." _As if I need to be reminded_ he thought wearily. Suddenly Al gave him a shove, he glanced up to see the dark haired boy grinning. Al then turned to Hagrid.

"Yeah he is, but he's not a right git, in fact we've taken a bit of a liking to him." Scorpius snorted and nudged Albus back.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" Albus frowned.

"I thought that was obvious." Rose laughed.

"What is it this time?"

Hagrid still looked a bit wary but he smiled.

"Well come on you lot don' want ter be late fer the feast. Mind yer step, now."

Al grabbed Roses hand and Rose grabbed Scorpius and the joined the nervous clump of first years gathered by the lake. Al made a beeline for a boat steering them towards one with a bit of mold on the side.

"Do they ever replace these?" Rose signed.

"Now what fun would that be?" Al replied wiggling his eyebrows. Scorpius could hear Hagrid in the background announcing that they were to go four to a boat. They were joined by a small girl with mousy brown hair, her hands were shaking. Rose and Al were still arguing _are they always like this? _Meanwhile Scorpius was looking at the other girl.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Hi," she responded shyly, glancing up at him quickly and then back at her boots.'

"My names Scorpius," he said holding out his hand with a smile. She looked up at him again and shook his hand tentatively.

"Elodora." He smiled encouragingly.

"That's a nice name," he glanced up past Hagrid. "First view of hogwarts is coming up soon, my father said it's amazing." She winced a bit and Scorpius frowned. Elodora seemed to notice, her eyes widened and she blushed, looking down again.

"I'm sorry, it's just, well I'm muggle born." She flinched as though expecting him to hit her. His eyes softened.

"It's alright," and then with a crease of his eyebrows, "Being muggle born is nothing to be ashamed of you know." Elodora didn't looked relieved, in fact she seemed to droop. She looked up at him and mumbled,

"I bet I'm worst in the class." Scorpius started, that's not what he'd been expecting. Suddenly he felt a bit angry.

"My dad says the best in his year was a muggle born." He left out the big were his father had cursed her for being a mudblood and accused the teachers of favoritism. She seemed to brighten at this and Scorpius felt satisfied.

"What house do you think you'll be in, I asked around a bit on the train and I think I'd like Ravenclaw." if he was expecting anything it wasn't this, in fact he couldn't help but start at the question. Scorpius was about to say Slytherin, that's were his entire family had been for as long as anyone could remember, but for some reason he trusted Elodora.

"Gryffindor," he mumbled for Eldora's ears alone, and then with a grim expression, "But my whole family's been Slytherin, and I don't know what they'd say if I got anything else." And suddenly he was telling her everything, about his pureblood father and his old fashioned ideals, about not fitting in with his family, and being judged by his last name. Elodora was a very good listener nodding and laughing at all the right parts. Scorpius was just as fascinated when she told him about growing up in muggle london. She was in the middle of explaining a telephone,

"So you just talk into it-" when she was interrupted by a loud gasp from Rose.

"Ooooh look," she whispered, with something like longing in her voice. He glanced up were her finger was pointing and gasped. Perched atop the mountain was a giant black castle, it's towers and turrets illuminated by the full moon. It glowed with warm yellow light leaking from hundreds of slim windows. Scorpius couldn't help leaning forward, as if he could somehow get closer to the magnificent sight, and Elodora was mumbling something like "bloody hell" under her breath. Al, however, had yet to notice the castle and was still going on to Rose, who was no longer listening, about something.

"Come on Rosie it was just one acid pop are you ever going too- why are you lot so quiet?" Suddenly the whole group were shaken from there awestruck trances, and burst out laughing. Albus looked as though he'd been confunded.

"Wha- oh," he said looking up and staring at the sight before him. A bit of drool dripped out the corner of his wide open mouth.

"Be careful Potter a wide mouthed tree frog will be replacing you next," sneered a tall burly boy Scorpius recognized immediately as Arran Zambini. Suddenly all laughter ceased except for a few chuckles from an unpleasant looking lot in the same boat as Zambini. Al frowned and looked down, was he just gonna take this! All the sudden Scorpius felt anger surge through him, his vision going red and he blurted out,

"At least he's above you Zambini, I don't think you'd be smart enough to catch a fly!" Arran clenched his fists menacingly.

"I'd watch your mouth Malfoy, wouldn't want your father to hear you're hanging around Potters and mudbloods." It was pure instinct, Scorpius lunged forward. All the sudden he felt the flimsy wooden boat lurch forward and he toppled into the lake.

The biggest shock was the cold, it was like ice slipping down his spine. The second was that he couldn't in fact breath, _obviously Scorpius your under water, how thick can you get?_ Despite it's simplicity this was becoming a bit of a problem, as Scorpius rather liked breathing. He opened his mouth and took in a great gulp of frigid water. He squinted his eyes, he could vaguely see a dim light at the top of the lake, but it was very dark outside. His vision was starting to go spotty if this was what it was like to die, Scorpius thought, it wasn't all that bad. In fact now he felt something warm around his waist. Suddenly he gasped and was startled to feel cool air fill his lungs, and even more so that the warm feeling around his middle was a thick black tentacle. Scorpius felt himself rise up, and suddenly he was plopped into his boat, his mouth still hanging open.

It took him about five seconds to get over the shock of the lake. He shivered and glanced around taking in the shocked expressions of all his fellow first years, Elodora was shuddering and Rose had her face buried into the shoulder of a shocked Al, it was very very quiet.

Suddenly someone too his left yelled,

"WICKED!" and everyone started to laugh again.

"Here," a kind voice whispered, Scorpius turned to see Hagrid had paddle up to their boat and was holding out his thick moleskine overcoat. It was then Scorpius noticed how cold he was. He stuttered a weak "thanks" as the giant draped the coat over his shoulders, trying for a weak smile, Scorpius grinned back at him.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that!" Albus screamed staring wide eyed at Hagrid, but before the man could answer he turned to Scorpius, "AND YOU MATE," he flinched ready for the blow, "THAT WAS BLOODY INCREDIBLE! HOW BIG WAS THAT THING!" Scorpius laughed but Rose looked horror struck.

"Al he could've been killed!" Before Scorpius could assure her he was perfectly alright Hagrid cut in.

"Nah, the giant squid might look showy but it wouldn't harm a fly." Rose still looked doubtful, she'd heard several stories from her parents about Hagrids "harmless" pets no doubt, Scorpius certainly had. He winced at that thought and put it aside turning to Rose.

"Honestly Rosie I'm fine," she looked incredulous but turned away, her hands raised in surrender, Scorpius couldn't help but smile, he'd liked the way the nickname felt on his tounge.

Hagrid was shaking his head.

"A Malfoy and A Potter," he muttered too quietly for anyone but Scorpius to hear, "Well I never."


	6. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat

**First off, Thank you to everyone who favorited reviewed or followed, you all keep me guys, I promised the sorting. So here it is, the day you've all been waiting for...or at least the 10 of you that actually read this :). Without further ado, a long one CHAPTER 6!**

Scorpius had hardly noticed they'd bumped up against the shore of the lake. Suddenly, he felt like he was trying to swallow something very large and revolting, like a rat. Al and Rosie didn't look much better, Al was tugging aimlessly on the seams of his trousers, and Rose whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned to a nervous Elodora, who if possible, looked even queasier than him.

She took a step away from Rose, who looked a bit put out, and turned towards Scorpius.

"You don't really think they'll make us do magic first thing do you?" Her eyes were wide and worried. Scorpius gulped, feeling as though he'd finally managed to swallow that rat.

"No, their not cruel." Scorpius wished he was half as confident as he'd sounded.

They had shuffled onto cool grass, right in the shadow of the castle.

"Everyone here, keepin' warm Malfoy?" Scorpius winced at his surname but noded slowly. With that Hagrid stepped forward and knocked on the heavy door three times.

For a moment nothing happend at all. Scorpius glanced at Albus who was staring patiently at the door. Scorpius however was having problems with this, _why can't they just get the ruddy sorting over with?_ Suddenly the thick oak doors swung open, revealing a tall man with a face that looked as though it had been carved by a very bad sculptor. Long jagged scars ran all across it stretching from his eyes to his chin, and a small chunk of his nose was missing. Scorpius thought immediately this was not someone to cross.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the man nodding pointedly at Hagrid who tipped his hat and trudged off towards the woods. The tall man watched him go and then turned to the anxious crowd of eleven-year-olds with a broad grin.

"Hullo," he said in a deep cherry voice that did not match his stern face. "I'm professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house," Scorpius noticed Professor Longbottom beaming in Al's direction, Albus waved happily. _Another family friend? _Scorpius thought, the Potters seemed to have an awful lot of those.

They followed professor Longbottom through the doors, Scorpius, Al, Rose, and Elodora squished in the back. Suddenly there was a gasp from up front and a chorus of "ooooooh", and as they clambered up the steps into the warm glow of the castle he saw why.

The entrance hall was nearly as big as Malfoy Manor, lit by torches that reminded him of gringotts, a marble staircase big enough for Hagrid spiraled to their left. Scorpius glanced around, Al's jaw had dropped and Rose was pointing a shaky finger at the ceiling which was almost too high to make out.

Professor Longbottom led them through a pair of plain blue doors to a much smaller chamber. Scorpius could hear a great drawl of voices up to their left, _is the whole school going to watch us be sorted?_ Scorpius suddenly felt very queasy, crowded into the little room standing rather close to all the others. His hands were shaking now, and not just from the cold. _What if I'm not in Slytherin_ he wondered and then with a shudder, _but what if I am?_

Professor Longbottom coughed, he'd turned to address the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said loudly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." He said all of this as though he was reading from a very old textbook. At his last announcement Scorpius grew very aware of his overlarge coat, Al was nervously trying to flatten his hair. Elodora leaned over to him.

"How _do_ they sort us into houses?" Scorpius shrugged and Al cut in.

"It's some kind of hat," Elodora grew very pale at this.

"A HAT is going to tell me where I'm meant to go?"

"Well its a _magic_ hat," said Al as though this was very obvious, "It belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself." Elodora still looked a bit miffed but she let it drop. Scorpius however was in no mood to 'let it go'.

"So er, how exactly does this hat sort us?" Scorpius was definitely trembling now. Albus shrugged.

"Dunno," he said. Rose however was shaking almost as badly as Scorpius. At Albus' last comment her face had gone very red.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT ALL THIS AL!" She said rather hysterically, attracting several confused stares from the other first years. "THIS IS OUR FUTURE! THIS CEREMONY IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Her eyes were more than a little crazed now, and the entire chamber was staring at them. Al seemed annoyed, he turned to the group and yelled,

"ALRIGHT BACK TO YOUR KNITTING! THIS IS AWKWARD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU LOT STICKING YOUR NOSES IN!" The faces in the chamber were suddenly very red, they turned away and Al gave a satisfied nod

"Right then," he said sounding pleased. Albus leaned in towards his friends. "Dad said the hat takes your choice into account, apparently it did for him." Rose and Elodora were visibly relieved but Scorpius heart raced faster, where did he want to go?

Suddenly the deep voice of Professor Longbottom filled the chamber,

"The sorting is about to begin, follow me please." They formed a small line and filed back into the chamber, filling out before two great oak doors. Professor Longbottom swung them open wide, and they trotted into the great hall.

It was the most strange and wonderful place scorpius had ever seen. The hall was lit by hundreds of candles suspended as if by magic, _they are magic_ Scorpius thought to himself, slightly awestruck. The ceiling was glittering with what looked like stars, in fact it was as though there wasn't any ceiling at all, Rose seemed to be looking the same way, for the next second she whispered,

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" Scorpius had read hogwarts a history as well, but he was having a bit of trouble recalling anything much at the moment, he had turned away from the ceiling and had noticed the hundreds of faces staring intently at right at him. Well not reallyat _him_ in particular, but at all the first years. It was an eerie sight, their pale faces glowing in the dimly lit hall like lanterns.

All of the sudden a very small girl about two paces ahead of him screamed, pointing horror struck at the leftmost wall. Scorpius cringed when he realized why, four silvery ghosts had come soaring through the flagged stones, chatting animatedly about something he couldn't make out. The girl was still screaming, and it wasn't until professor Longbottom ran to comfort her that she calmed down enough for things to proceed.

Scorpius rather wished the girl had kept on screaming, as a horrible thought had struck him, as horrible thoughts often do when your very nervous. What if the hat didn't chose him at all? What if it asked him where he wanted to go and when he couldn't produce a satisfactory answer, whisked him off to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius didn't think he could bear it.

His mind was still racing as they walked between the tables, _one for each house_ Scorpius noted, towards the staff which were smiling encouragingly. Scorpius glanced back at the students and was startled to see their eyes had all drifted towards a rather beaten hat that his mother probably wouldn't have let in the house. Suddenly it hit him, _this must be the sorting hat_. Just then the brim of the hat opened wide and it began to sing...

_Long ago when I was new_

_There lived the founders four_

_With want to teach young wizards_

_The secrets of magical lore_

_Though united in this goal_

_they were at an impasse_

_when it came to choose the kinds of students_

_that would join the class_

_Wise Ravenclaw favored those_

_with cleverness and skill_

_only those of learning_

_would ever fit her bill_

_With Gryffindor the bravest_

_were the pick of the lot_

_It was those of nerve and chivalry_

_Gryffindor always sought_

_Slytherin loved great ambition_

_above all other traits_

_he wished only those of good connection_

_to pass through the gates_

_Hufflepuff would take the lot_

_patient just and loyal_

_those Hufflepuffs are dutiful_

_and unafraid of toil._

_But now that they are dead and gone_

_it's I who'll set you right_

_I'll place you where you're meant to be_

_tell which ideals you alight_

_So try me on and don't be afraid_

_don't judge on what you see_

_I'll show you where you're meant to go_

_where you're meant to be._

There was a moments silence, and then the hall burst into applause. Scorpius clapped numbly now feeling much worse than before, the hat seemed to be asking rather a lot, he didn't think he didn't feel brave or witty, or anything much but sick at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a Professor Longbottom.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, settle down. When I call your name," with this he whisked a roll of parchment from under his robes, "You're to come sit on the stool and try on the hat, once it's sorted you you may be seated."

Scorpius gulped, this was all happening much too fast for his liking. His head was spinning, Slytherin or Gryffindor, his family or his friends?

"Bungard, Aberdeen" A burly girl with thick ginger plaits walked forward and hesitantly shoved the hat onto her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" It announced after a moments pause. The second table on the left cheered and a tiny man with a long gray beard at the head table beemed.

"Chastity, Carlotta!" This time a small girl with frizzy blond hair and very red cheeks rushed to the stool, jamming the hat eagerly on her head. It took almost a minute with Carlotta, but eventually the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" This time the table on the far left exploded with cheers, Scorpius saw Teddy Lupin cat-calling.

"Finch-Fletchley, Harris."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hollingbery, Evette"

"SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far right clapped politely as Evette sat down, he didn't know if it was just what his father had said about Slytherin, but they looked a bit snooty.

Next came "Le Feuvre"...,"MacDougal"..., and then,

"Malfoy, Scorpius." His hands were shaking so badly now he could no longer grip Hagrid coat, whispers sounded through the hall,

"Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy's Son?" And,

"Slytherin no doubt, rotten the whole lot."

No one was smiling now except Rose and Al who were nodding encouragingly, Elodora was too busy staring at her shoes. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin? The words were bouncing around his head like those rubber balls muggles messed around with. The last thing he saw before the black fabric slipped over his head was Rose giving him a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

He waited for a moment then suddenly...

"Hmmm." A small voice was whispering in his ear.

"It's almost too obvious." Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that, he started.

"Strange but obvious, oh well, best get it over with," he could feel his heart racing, get what over with? He could feel the voice growing louder and suddenly the hat yelled to the hall,

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. The Feast

**Hi Everyone! Sorry about that last cliffhanger but I really wanted to get the Sorting up! Anyway as always I own nothing you recognize, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. I'm so amazed by the response this story has gotten! Without further ado, CHAPTER 7**

Scorpius was shocked. _Best get this over with_ he thought gravely, and so, raising a shaking hand to his face he tugged the hat off his head. Everyone was open mouthed, the hall was eerily silent. He peered at the Gryffindors who looked as though they'd been slapped. _A Malfoy in Gryffindor?_ It had never been done. Scorpius suddenly felt very conscious of all the eyes turned on him, he felt his cheeks going red.

Slowly, he eased himself off the stool, and, trying not to look frightened walked towards the table on the left. Scorpius cringed, he could hear every single click of his boots. No one was clapping now, even Professor Longbottom seemed lost for words. _Why hasn't he called the next name yet?_ Scorpius wondered. There were so many eyes on him, he wished someone would speak, anyone, even Zambini, but it was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud clap, and then another. Teddy Lupin was grinning, and _applauding him_! And then so was Rose, and Al, and Elodora. A tall gangly boy with red hair whistled and the Great Hall broke out in applause.

Scorpius managed a weak smile and rushed to the Gryffindor table, sliding onto the bench next to Teddy who shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Scorp!" He looked as though he was going to say more but Professor Longbottom was calling the next name. _A little late_ Scorpius thought with a snort. Scorpius glanced back at the line of first years and spotted Albus giving him a big thumbs up, Scorpius grinned and turned back towards the high table were Moon, Lucretia was departing for the Ravenclaw table.

"Mustow"..., "Nott"...,"Perdue"...,"Perks"..., and then-

"Potter, Albus" Scorpius whipped his head around to give Al a grin as the hat slid over his emerald eyes. He ignored the whispers of,

"_Potter?_"

"_The_ Harry Potter's son?" And stared directly at Al who was shifting uncomfortably under the hat. _Come on Al, COME ON_, Scorpius crossed his fingers under the bench and a second later the hat bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors roared, and Scorpius stood to clap Al on the back. Al grinned sheepishly as he slid into the seat on Scorpius' left.

"Well done Al!" Teddy yelled through the applause, enveloping his friend in a hug, Al smiled again turning towards the hat as the noise died down.

Professor Longbottom grinned at Al and then turned back to his list. As Smith, Sybil was being made a Hufflepuff, he turned to Albus.

"Do you think Rose and Dora will make Gryffindor?" He hadn't really been worried until he said it, what if their friends went to different houses? Al seemed to notice his expression.

"Rose is a shoe in, theres never been a Weasley not in Gryffindor," But Scorpius still wasn't satisfied.

"Well there hasn't been a Malfoy not in Slytherin," he said, suddenly feeling as though the temperature in the room had dropped 10 degrees, _what would his father say to having a son in Gryffindor?_ Al didn't seem to notice, he was staring at the hat which had just made Thomas, Ginevra a gryffindor. Scorpius clapped with the rest of the table as Ginevra went to sit with Carlotta.

Then all of the sudden, "Weasley Rose," Rose looked a bit green but she ran eagerly up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. It had barely touched her when it screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in and Rose ran to sit next to Albus, now there was only Elodora left.

"Williams Elodora." The trio perked up, staring intently at the mousy haired girl. It sat on her head for only a moment screaming out...

"SLYTHERIN!"

The far table clapped quietly, and Al and Rose applauded numbly but Scorpius just stood frozen.

"A muggle born in Slytherin! They'll eat her alive!" Scorpius whispered to his friends, suddenly feeling suddenly angry as Elodora hurried to the table on the right. Rose frowned.

"Come on Scorpius, there not all that bad." But Scorpius was still fuming.

"You didn't grow up with those people! You don't know what they're like!" He felt his face going very red, but suddenly he felt as though he'd said too much. Scorpius looked down at his knees, not seeing Elodora's tentative smile in his direction.

Al nudged Scorpius.

"Cheer up mate, we're in!" Scorpius glanced up managing a feeble smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said, and Al seemed to sense he didn't want to talk about it anymore because suddenly he whispered,

"Why do you think they've got all these empty table settings" Scorpius looked up and saw that Al was right. His brow furrowed, it did seem awfully strange...

Just then there was a cough from the head table. A very old woman in emerald green robes had stood and walked to a golden podium at the front of the hall he hadn't noticed before.

"Minnie!" Al whispered excitedly. _Another family friend_, Scorpius thought with a snort, he was losing count.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," there was a roar at this announcement but it quickly died down with a stern look from the woman at the podium.

"As I was saying," she said curtly, "Welcome, I have a few start of term notices to give," there was a loud groan at this and the stern woman frowned. "But, BUT, SILENCE!" The last word was screamed over the entire hall which immediately quieted. "They can wait until the banquet is done. Thank you." With this she sat turned and took her seat.

"Who was that?" Scorpius whispered to Teddy, feeling a bit stupid.

"Headmistress Mcgonagall," he answered his voice oddly muffled. "Peppermint humbug Scorp?"

Scorpius, confused by the last question turned to the table, his jaw dropped. The golden table setting were now piled with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, roast potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, fries, stew, puddings, gravy, bacon, steak, pasta, every kind of sausage, and just as Teddy had said peppermint humbugs.

Scorpius laughed as Al took a little of everything while Rose gaped at him disgustedly. He suddenly felt very hungry, now that the sorting was over the trolley seemed ages ago. And so tentatively he reached out to grab some potatoes. The food was incredible, better than anything he'd eaten at the manor, and at first everyone was too caught up with eating to bother much about talking.

"So," Rose, interrupting the quiet as she dabbed her mouth with the corner of her napkin, "We made it." She sounded just as awed as Scorpius felt, sitting here under the red and gold banners, it hadn't really begun to sink in yet.

Suddenly Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the frizzy blonde from earlier, _Carlotta_, he thought.

"Can we sit here," she asked in a loud voice, gesturing with her finger to a tall black girls and a burly boy with curly brown hair.

He nodded and scooted over shoving Al who fell into his potatoes. He and Rose exchanged knowing looks, trying very hard not to laugh as Al glared at the two of them. Carlotta and the other two who she introduced as Ginevra Thomas And Adrian Wadd, sat on Scorpius' right. After shaking hands with each of them, he turned back to the table and started. The feast had been replaced by an impressive display of puddings all laid on spotless golden plates. As he dug into the treacle tart the conversation turned to their parents.

"My mums a wizard, but my dad's a witch, didn't say a thing 'til after they'd married," there was a laugh from the others at this. "Bit of a nasty shock for him," Scorpius turned to Carlotta with frown.

"Was he angry?" Scorpius couldn't help thinking about how his father would react if the situation was reversed, and he married a muggle, the image made him shudder. But Carlotta just grinned.

"Nah, he was a bit upset for a couple of days but then he just thought it was brilliant." Scorpius gave her a small smile, still thinking of his father.

"Wicked," Albus grinned. "I'm a Halfblood, I think," he grinned charmingly at Carlotta, who giggled. Rose murmured something indistinct and Al looked indignant.

"What! This lineage stuff is bloody difficult!" Said Al loudly.

"Only you Al."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" Rose cut him off turning to Ginerva and Adrian,

"I'm a pureblood, though I think grandad Weasley would murder me if I married one."

Everyone had turned to Scorpius now, and he was hurriedly trying to think of an excuse not to talk. He settle for stuffing a lump of tart into his mouth and nodding at Ginerva to go. Ginevra shifted and then said in a quiet voice,

"My parents died in the war," there was a sudden stiff silence at this. Scorpius felt his face growing very hot, had his grandfather helped to illustrate their deaths. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginevra.

"Well after it really, they were Aurors killed in a raid when I was little." Scorpius relaxed, not his family then, Rose seemed to notice and gave him a questioning look. Scorpius was saved from answering by Albus.

"Sorry," the dark haired boy murmured. They were all quiet for a moment. It was Adrian who broke the silence.

"I'm muggleborn." Scorpius didn't mention that he'd known this from the start, his father had made him memorise all the pureblood lines, he winced slightly at the thought, luckily no one noticed as they were all looking intently at Adrian, who was blushing a bit.

"Everyone just thought I was clumsy with an odd talent for pyrotechnics." Everyone except Scorpius grinned at this, and he turned to Adrian with a frown.

"What's pyroticnelks?" Everyone roared with laughter, but Scorpius frowned still genuinely confused. At last Adrian looked up doing a double take when he spotted his face.

"Oh, you're serious? Pyrotechnics is kind of like explosives." Scorpius nodded at this, still feeling a bit unsure but not wanting to seem stupid.

"Anyway," Adrian continued, "My parents kept explaining it away as freak accidents-which was sort of true I guess. But, well one day we went to paris for the day and I got lost in Notre Dame, and well the guard was being bloody annoying so...boom." Adrian blushed and everyone turned to Scorpius. He glanced down at his plate, the treacle tart was all gone. Al gave him a nudge and looked at him odly.

"Scorp?" He suddenly noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Oh," he said feeling as though his stomach had shot up his throat. "I'm a pureblood." They all stared at him, prompting him to say more, but Scorpius was rescued by a loud cough from professor McGonagall who was standing, once again, at the golden podium.

"Before I send you off to bed, I have a few short start-of-term notices for you." She said this all very crisply with her hawk-like eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to groan.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is prohibited to ALL students," she glared pointedly at James and the gangly red haired boy who'd clapped for Scorpius, they were both grinning wickedly.

"Mr. Filch," she gestured to a very crooked old man with matted hair patting a rather plump ginger cat on his lap. "Our caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors, and that no items purchased at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are permitted on school grounds, for further information see the full list in office." She crinkled her nose at this as though she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do such a thing.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held the second week of term, anyone interested in playing should contact their house cabins or see madame hooch, first years are NOT allowed brooms." There were several disgusted cries at this last comment and it took a full minute before the hall was calm enough for Professor McGonagall to continue.

"Finally the second corridor in the dungeons is to be avoided at all costs." There was a loud murmur of voices at this, and Scorpius leaned over to tap Teddy on the shoulder.

"Is that a normal rule?" He whispered, trying not to sound anxious.

"No," Teddy replied with a frown. "It's very odd in fact, because the usually give a reason, the forests' full of dangerous beasts, the corridors are too crowded for spells, and well you've met James, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are good for wreaking havoc, but not much else. But I've been down in the dungeons loads of times there's nothing too bad down there if you don't mind the dark."

Scorpius returned to his seat feeling more confused than ever, however his thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"And now it's time for bed, in the spirit of old times, off you trot!" Several of the teachers looked a bit misty eyed at this, but for once, Scorpius thought it best not to ask as he'd just realized how tired he was. Al gave a great yawn and they followed Teddy out of the hall.

They slipped through the chattering crowds and up the marble staircase, past countless portraits which pointed and whispered excitedly, through so many doors and tapestries and sliding panels that Scorpius was starting to wonder how he would ever find his way back to the hall.

They scaled a few more staircases yawning dragging their suddenly heavy feet. Suddenly they jostled to a halt. Scorpius tried to peer over the heads of to see why they'd stopped, but he was rather small, and they all seemed a bit big to his bleary eyes.

"Here we are," Teddy announced, and suddenly a silky voice said

"Password?"

"Finite incantatem," Teddy replied evenly and suddenly the wall before them swung open to reveal a well lit common room. As they shuffled in, Scorpius peered around curiously, it was cozy and round, and full of squashy red armchairs circling cackling fire.

Suddenly Scorpius felt a tug on his arm, it was Albus eyelids drooping and shoulders sagged.

"Come on," he said blearily, dragging Scorpius towards a spiral staircase that Teddy was gesturing too. Scorpius waved a quick goodbye to Rose who grunted sleepily, and followed Al to the dormitories.

As he lay in one of five velvet four posters, furnished in deep Gryffindor red, Scorpius smiled. All in all, it had been the best day of his life.


	8. Lions and Snakes

**The awkward moment when I realize I written 30 pages (google docs) about one day :) A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited, as always I don't own HP and without further ado...CHAPTER 8 (Sorry for the wait) Also Basil is pronounced Bah-Seel (short A long E)**

Scorpius woke early the next morning. Though he could tell it was past dawn, he kept his eyes firmly shut. _It was a dream_ he told himself wearily, _I dreamed I was friends with a boy called Albus and a girl named Rose and we were all sorted into Gryffindor, and when I open my eyes I'll be in my bed at the manor._ There was a loud rustling noise, _there's Winky come to wake me up._ Scorpius sighed, not wanting to open his eyes, it had been such a nice dream.

There was more rustling.

"All right, keep your hair on I'm getting up."

He sat up, Hagrids molkskin overcoat sliding onto the red dressing of the fourposter.

"You'd better be if you want any breakfast," Al was standing to his left unsuccessfully attempting to flatten his hair, his new Gryffindor badge already pinned to his robes.

Scorpius grinned, and then he started to laugh. Al peered over at him warily.

"What are you on about?" Scorpius smiled rather sheepishly, and then mumbled, more to his knees than anything else,

"Thought it was a dream," He glanced up, Al was nodding, obviously trying to keep a straight face. Scorpius slapped him with his pillow. Al's eyes narrowed.

"Getting cocky Malfoy?" And with that he hit Scorpius over the head.

The pillow fight ended when Adrian woke up and asked them loudly what they were on about. Scorpius dressed quickly pinning his Gryffindor badge haphazardly to his chest before Al dragged him down the tower steps, and out of the portrait hall.

"Did you see his face?"

"Just like his dad,"

"Gryffindor through and through,"

"Where?"

"Next to the blonde."

"Say is that a Malfoy?"

"Can't be."

"It _is_!"

"Filthy death eaters, shouldn't be allowed to breed."

Whispers followed Al and Scorpius the moment they left the dormitory. People would cram next to staircases, wait outside classes, and even by the door of the first year dormitory, peering on tip-toe to get a better look at them. They would double back in the corridors just to walk by them again.

"Honestly!" Rose whispered when a small first year with red plaits squealed and pointed at the sight of them, "Don't they have something better to do?" Al snorted by Scorpius gave a nod. He wished people wouldn't stare, if they looked at him long enough they were bound to figure out who he was. For every smile Al got, Scorpius was awarded a glare. It made it very hard to concentrate on finding his classes.

According to Rose there were a hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts, wide sweeping ones, skinny spiralled ones, narrow rickety ones, and some with vanishing steps a quarter of the way down that you had to remember to jump. The probably was, none of them ever really seemed to stay in the same place. Then there were the doors. Some wouldn't open unless you asked nicely, or knocked just the right way, some you had to tickle, and some weren't even doors at all, just solid walls pretending. The people in the portraits were no help at all, mostly because they never seemed to agree on anything, and they couldn't be used as landmarks as they moved around more than the staircases, Al swore the suits of armor could move.

Then came the ghosts, which were very little help at all, as they argued more than the portraits. They got on the wrong side of nearly headless Nick very quickly when Al very bluntly asked how he could be _nearly_ headless, and wouldn't stop badgering him until Rose and Scorpius dragged him off. But far worse than Nick was Peeves, the poltergeist. Peeves was worth three locked doors and trick staircase if you met him when you were late. He would drop wastebaskets on your head and blow very large raspberries, and rush up to you invisible, grab your nose very tightly, and yell "GOT YOUR CONK!" Something Al thought very funny. Peeves could only be stopped by the Bloody Baron, a large silent ghost glistening with silvery blood, somehow, Scorpius didn't much want to talk to him.

If anyone was worse than Peeves it was the caretaker Filch. They manage to bother him as well, on their very first day. They were rushing to the greenhouses (their first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs) which unfortunately didn't seem to be anywhere at all, when

Scorpius got the idea they might be in the odd clump of trees in the distance, which turned out the be the forbidden forest. Scorpius, who'd been cursing himself for being so bloody stupid had not seen filch creeping up from the castle until he'd felt his sour breath on the back of his neck. The old caretaker had not been inclined to believe they were lost, and the trio had only been saved by the appearance of a very scruffy looking cat who Filch had chased into the castle yelling "PEEVES!".

Once they managed to find them there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic than waving a wand about and muttering a few funny words, Scorpius quickly discovered. They had to study the stars by night through telescopes every wednesday evening, where they studied the stars and constellations in the night sky. Three times a week they had to make their way out to the greenhouses to study strange plants and fungi with the cheery professor Longbottom.

Easily the most exciting class was defense against the dark arts with professor Yaxley. Strict and Mysterious she told them to toss down there textbooks the moment they entered class.

"All your lessons in this room will be practical. Your textbooks are merely for reference when completing your homework."

Rose looked shocked, here was a subject you couldn't learn from a book. Scorpius was grinning widely, but when he turned to Al he was surprised to see him almost as wide eyed as Rose.

"Homework?" He whispered sounding scandalized. "On the very first day?" Scorpius was glad he managed to turn his laughter into an odd fit of coughing because professor Yaxley was eyeing them.

Transfiguration was yet again different. It was taught by beady-eyed Professor Basil, who seemed to take a disliking to Scorpius the moment he walked into class.

"Ah, the Gryffindor Malfoy, our new...Celebrity. Think it's alright to be late because of your father boy?" Scorpius winced at the reference to Draco..

"No" he mumbled quietly.

"Speak up!" The professor barked in the ear of a passing Hufflepuff.

"No," He said a bit more loudly.

"No," he yelled over the shuffling of the class. The professor sneered at him.

"No _Sir_" he drawled. Scorpius who was gripping the edge of his desk so tightly now his knuckles were turning white wanted very much to retort but a quick kick from Rose stopped him.

"Let it go, " she muttered so only Scorpius could hear. "I've heard Basil can turn very nasty." Scorpius glared silently at his desk, but he kept his mouth shut. When he looked up Basil had turned back to the class.

"Transfiguration is among the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, there will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I can teach the subtle art of movement, and the delicacy of the smallest change, the beauty of the potent wand and the organized mind, that is, if you aren't as idiotic as the dunderheads I usually have to teach.

Rose was eagerly jotting down every word, the entire class was silent, even Al was staring with rapt attention at the burly professor. Scorpius was still fuming, he didn't need to be singled out, or ridiculed, he already had been because of his father, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"MALFOY! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO TAKE NOTES IN MY CLASS!"

"No," Scorpius said his cheeks rapidly reddening.

"Tell me Malfoy what is an animagus?" Scorpius' mind was racing, he'd heard that word before, or maybe read it in one of his textbooks. He glanced sideways at Rose who was waving an excited hand. Professor Basil glanced at her and smirked, turning back to Scorpius.

"I don't know," he said feeling a bit stupid."

"I don't know _sir_," said Basil with a snarl. This time the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor," he said innocently. Professor Basil squinted as he p

rocessed Scorpius' words, and then his face turned a very satisfying shade of Maroon.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS MALFOY! AND TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR CHEEK!" Scorpius climbed slowly out of his seat, gathered his books into his bag and walked out the large double doors and into the great hall.

Why did Basil hate him so much? Was it because of his father like all the others? But he didn't remember the name Basil on any of the war ledgers, or anywhere at all come to think of it. It wasn't a pureblood line. So was Basil a muggleborn who'd been tortured under Voldemort's reign? Yes that made sense, but still there was something off about that man...

Just then a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Al was grinning widely and running towards him, a haphazard stack of books swaying dangerously in his arms. Rose followed him looking stern, but obviously suppressing a smile.

"You really shouldn't have done it though, now you'll be behind." Rose sounded anxious but Al rolled his eyes.

"It was just notes Rosie. But mate, why do you reckon he hates you so much?" He said all this with a concerned smile plastered across his face." Scorpius started to laugh, suddenly feeling much better, but Rose scowled and slapped him around the head.

"Al," She said in a I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive voice. "Scorpius is probably confused that a professor would treat him that way, angry because he's been insulted, nervous for the next encounter and a bit depressed because he's been compared to his father, for gods sake have some tact." She glanced at Scorpius with a soppy look. Al however looked dumbstruck.

"That's impossible. No one feel that much at the same time!" Rose turned back to him scowling.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon-" But she was interrupted by the surge of students filling into the great hall for lunch.

Thursday was a big day for the trio, they finally managed to find the great hall without getting lost once. However as they glanced at their schedules Scorpius' heart sank; charms would be there first class with the Slytherins.

Charms was taught by a very old wizard with a squeaky voice called Professor Flitwick who nearly fell off his desk at Al's name.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter! I had the pleasure of teaching your father, brilliant student very brilliant." Flitwicks eyes went a bit glassy. Al blushed deeply and the Slytherins snickered. This seemed to bring professor Flitwick back to the present.

"Yes well," he said contentedly, and then launched into a lecture about the importance of pronunciation in charms.

Zambini, who was sitting directly behind him was still snickering.

"Did you see his face? Old coot practically _worships_ scarhead." There was a guffaw from a large boy seated next to him who Scorpius vaguely recognized as Malcolm Mustow. Zambini pushed out his lip and said in a high pitched imitation of the professor.

"Oh _Potty_ please let me like your boots! Oh could I have your autograph _Potty_? Sign my _arse_ Potty please oh please!" He felt his face go red with anger. He glanced over at Al who's clenched fist's were shaking.

The Slytherin's were all chuckling now.

"Ignore them," Rose muttered out of the corner of her mouth still jotting down notes. "Don't let them get a rise out of you Al it's what Zambini wants." But Al didn't seem to have heard.

"Oh and now Pottys gone and made friends with the little Gryffindor _Malfoy_, bet he's just _aching_ to report back to his deatheater daddy." Now Scorpius was shaking too. His vision had gone red.

Zambini leaned in to Al's ear. "Face it _Potty_ you're nothing but a pampered brat with a famous daddy."

"That's it," Al muttered under his breath and he lept from his chair and lunged back at a startled Zambini. Scorpius lept up to join him but Rose grabbed his wrist.

"NO! You'll both get detentions! Come on help me get him off!"

"What is it Malfoy" Zambini spat, "A little competition sent you running for mummy? Don't think you're brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

Scorpius felt his fist make contact with skin, and suddenly he was punching every inch of Zambini that was within reach. He was vaguely aware of Al next to him.

"NO!" Rose yelled, attempting to pull Al off Malcolm.

"Potter Malfoy Zambini Mustow!" Flitwick screeched helplessly. Scorpius heard a someone cry out, he turned round to look and suddenly he felt something hard against his head, and then everything went black.


	9. Owl Post

**Thank you to all who Followed/Faved/Reviewed especially Zoulou who has been with Scorpius since the beginning. Anyway CHAPTER 9! Sorry it's a bit short. Also, please review...I'm not entirely sure where this story is going and I would love some feedback.**

Something red glinted above him. The sword of Gryffindor! He reached out to touch it...

"OY!" Scorpius' eyes snapped open, and the bemused face of Rose Weasley swam into focus.

"Erm, Scorpius?" She said tentatively. He suddenly realized he had a strand of her hair gripped tightly in his fist.

"Er, sorry." He blushed furiously and released it. Rose smirked and brushed her hair out of her face, turning towards a group of other people Scorpius hadn't noticed before.

"We were worried about you mate, Malcolm really got you." Al walked up next to Rose as he said this. He frowned for a moment, but then broke into a grin. "You should have seen Zambini's face-" he was interrupted by a stern look from Rose.

"Al Scorpius has been injured!"

"So, he could use a bit of cheering up!"

"AL! Have some tact!"

Scorpius listened to them bicker with smile, it was nice having friends. Rose turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"What are you smiling about Scorp?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You two."

They both tipped their heads to the side and stared at him intently.

"It's just...nice, having friends you know?" he clarified awkwardly, blushing even more deeply. Roses' eyes softened, Al grinned and opened his mouth to say something when a loud brisque voice interrupted them.

"OUT! OUT!"

"Just five more minutes," Al pleaded.

"Absolutely not, you've had fifteen minutes know this boy needs to REST!"

"Hannah-" Al stuck out his lip in an awkward sort of pout.

"That's Madame Abbot to you , now out of my hospital wing!" Scorpius glanced around for the first time since waking up. He was lying on a bed with white linen sheets in what must be the Hospital wing, that meant-

"But just-"

"NO , OUT!" A very tall woman with a round rosy face was shooing Al and Rose very forcefully from his bedside. She was a bit dumpy, with thick blonde plaits that made her look like an overgrown schoolgirl.

The quarrelling group had stumbled out of Scorpius' sight. He attempted to push himself up but his hands felt suddenly very heavy. Suddenly a the flushed face of Madame Abbot materialized above him.

"Oh," she said in a rushed sort of voice, "You're up then." She started to sort through a large leather satchel, and Scorpius craned his neck to see her.

"Can I leave then?" He asked hopefully, still trying to pull himself up. Madame Abbot didn't even turn around.

"Oh no Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid I shall have to keep you overnight. Out cold for three hours." She said the last bit accusingly, Scorpius couldn't help feeling a bit hurt. _It's not my fault Zambini was being a bloody idiot._

"Anyway I dare say Professor Longbottom will be pleased you've come round, he was in quite a state." She said this as though she did not approve of "states" in her hospital wing. Scorpius was thoughtful at this, why would professor Longbottom care? Al and Rosie were obvious, but he'd never even spoken to the Herbology teacher. He suddenly wished that he had, and made a note to do so once he got out of the hospital wing.

Madame Abbott's words sank in.

"OVERNIGHT! No I swear I'm alright," he pushed himself up, and suddenly the room began to swim. Two firm hands pushed his shoulders back into the bed.

"I don't think so . You will be released for breakfast tomorrow." He opened his mouth to complain but thought it best not to test the patience of the already flustered nurse. He slumped back into the soft cotton bed crossing his arms and staring wistfully out the window.

Rose and Al brought him dinner from the great hall; "We didn't really know what you wanted so we just brought a bit of everything." Al who had been grinning wickedly had seemingly taken pleasure in loading up the plate with all sorts of odd things which Scorpius refused to touch, Rose brought some turkey which was very good. Madame Abbot shooed them out again muttering something about turning into a "Pomfrey" Which Scorpius didn't understand.

That night Scorpius had a very odd dream. The sorting hat was tugged over his eyes, and was stubbornly insisting that there had been a mistake and he must go to Slytherin because it was were he belonged. He kept trying to tugg it of his head, but it seemed to be stuck. Then all of the sudden it flew off, and Zabini was staring at him, telling him he mustn't be in Gryffindor because he wasn't brave enough. His laughing face contorted into professor Basil's. Suddenly the professors smirk was replaced with a frown.

"MALFOY! Please demonstrate the Avada Kedavra curse," he barked. Scorpius tried to insist that he didn't know it, but Basil didn't seem to hear him. His dark hair started to fade, and the professor became a tall blonde man with angular features and cold gray eyes.

"Scorpius, you've been a very bad boy." Scorpius winced.

"I'm sorry father, please-" The blonde man just laughed.

"Pleading? Not very Gryffindor of you Scorpius, not very Gryffindor at all." He kept laughing, and suddenly the laughter became high and cold...

Scorpius woke with a start, panting heavily. He turned over in his bed, and when he woke the next morning he didn't remember the dream at all.

Madame Abbot didn't seem very eager to let him go the next day, fussing about and insisting on giving him one final check-up, so that by the time he made his way to the great hall, the tables were already crammed full of students.

"OY SCORP!" A familiar voice yelled over the noise. Scorpius turned to see Al and Rose grinning widely and waving their hands. He grinned and shoved his way through the throg of students towards the end of the Gryffindor table, plopping down next to Rose.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," he said with a swift smile, his head still ached a bit.

"Did you ever doubt I would," said Al with a hurt look, "I'm known throughout the school for my tact and thoughtfulness." He pressed his hand to his badge.

"Your hearts on the other side Al," Said Rose critically. Scorpius met her eyes, and they both burst out laughing.

"What?" Al questioned, looking genuinely confused.

"Only you Al," said Scorpius, feeling very cheered.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING-" But the bespectacled boy was interrupted by the arrival of the morning post.

Scorpius still wasn't used to the great lot of owls streaming into the great hall every morning, and he looked up awed at the strange array of birds, who were circling the tables, searching for their owners and dropping packages on their laps.

Al had never seemed bothered by the owls. When Scorpius had asked him why, Al had given him a how-can-you-be-so-thick look, which had made him blush.

"Albus Severus _Potter_ Scorp, my parents get about a hundred pieces of bloody fan mail a day." The dark haired boy had glared at his pasta. Scorpius didn't think their was anything wrong with having famous parents, but he decided not to press it.

Something was different today however, as a large tawny owl came swooping over Scorpius' head, causing him to fall into his porridge which Al found very funny, and dropped a thick yellow envelope into Roses' lap. Scorpius glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh I wonder if it's from Mum and Dad, I wrote them right after the sorting, but I don't know why they wouldn't use Artemis." Scorpius glanced down at his lap, he still hadn't written his parents about the sorting, he just couldn't figure out how to tell them their only son was a Gryffindor, he was glad when his thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeal from Rose.

"Look it's from Hagrid!" Scorpius leaned over the table scrawled on the thick parchment in letters he could barely make out was a letter.

Dear Rosie,

I know you get friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea around three? I want to hear all about your first week. I would have sent it to Al, but I was afraid he might lose it. You can bring Malfoy if you want. Send us back an answer with artemis.

Hagrid

Scorpius snorted at the mention of his friend. Al looked disgruntled.

"When have I ever lost anything?"

Rose who, seemed to find this very funny snorted into her porridge.

"Only-"

"Don't EVEN say it."


	10. The Howler

**k, I haven't done this in a bit so...DISCLAIMER: All characters, plots, and anything else you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own my interpretation, and I make no profit. Wow that was depressing. So...CHAPTER 10! I can't believe I've had 34 follows on my little story :), you guys keep me writing.**

"Tell it too him straight, no use putting it off."

"Don't they teach you some sort of smooth talking in Slytherin?"

"Lie, not worth the trouble."

"Maybe if you don't send anything at all, they'll just forget about you?"

Scorpius' sighed, setting his quill on the table. It was Friday morning, and he still hadn't figured out how to tell his parents about the sorting.

"Scorp, you've got to eat something." Rose muttered worriedly. Scorpius glanced up from the ink-smudged parchment, and pocked half-heartedly at his sausage.

"Don't know why you're so worried mate. I'm mean, they're your parents, they'll be pleased with you no matter what." Al said this through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Rose glared at him disgustedly.

"Honestly Al, your nearly as bad as James."

"Come on, no ones beats me at anything!" James Potter slid next to Scorpius, piling food onto his golden plate. Scorpius glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he hadn't seen the oldest Potter since the incident on the train and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted him.

"I can't blame Malfoy honestly" James addressed the group of first years without looking up from the table. "Last time a death eater was in Gryffindor it was Sirius Black, and they disinherited him when he was sixteen."

"Thanks James," Rose hissed angrily, turning warilly to Scorpius.

"Scorp?" She whispered, glancing at him as though he were about to explode. She patted him awkwardly on the back, giving the Potter's her best _I'll kill you later_ glare. Scorpius' hands were trembling, his face had gone slack..

"They're. Going. To. Kill. Me." He said faintly. Rose looked taken aback.

"You don't want to believe everything-' Scorpius batted her away with his hand.

"It's not James it's well-" But suddenly the eldest Potter seemed to catch on.

"Oh, bloody hell." He whimpered, his face suddenly petrified. Rose followed his eyes up to the ceiling where the morning owls were swarming around the tables.

"Bloody hell," she echoed her face going blank. Al glanced up from his potatoes.

"What's gotten in to you lot?" He asked seeing their stricken expressions. Scorpius just gave a shudder, James didn't seem to hear the question, but Rose pointed a shaking finger towards an elegant silver owl swooping down across the table, a thick red envelope clasped in it's beak.

"Tough luck, someones got a howler," Al said grimly. And then perking up somewhat, "Hope it's one of the snakes."

"Not a snake Al, but your warmer." James said with a sneer. Scorpius seemed to find his voice at last.

"Al, that's my family owl." It took a moment for his words to sink in. Al's face suddenly darkened.

"Bit late Al," Scorpius whispered with a feeble smile. Al opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a scarlet envelope dropping into his teacup.

Just then Adrian Wadd sat down at the table next to James.

"Hi," he greeted cheerfully reaching for the potatoes.

"'lo" Rose answered feebly. Adrian turned to them confusedly.

"What's gotten into you lot?" He followed their eyes to the teacup and swiftly pecked the soggy envelope out.'

"S'alright it's still legible," he said holding it out to Al, who gestured faintly towards Scorpius. Adrians brow furrowed.

"Seriously what are all of you bloody on about, it's just a letter." Scorpius' face had turned an unpleasant gray color.

"Best get it over with Malfoy, I've had loads from gran, it'll be worse if you wait." Adrian was still frowning.

"What's-" But just then Scorpius, his eyes firmly shut, tore open the letter.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" A bodiless voice bellowed furiously. "NO POST FOR A WEEK AND WE HEAR FROM MALCOLM YOU'VE BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!" Rose winced, while Al glared furiously at Zambini. Adrian Wadd was glancing around furiously, looking for a speaker. "YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MALFOY!" The Slytherins started to titter, James frowned, seeming torn between anger at the Slytherins and a chance to mock Scorpius. "NOT ONLY THIS BUT YOU'VE BEFRIENDED A BLOOD TRAITOR AND A MUDBLOOD!" Al shot to his feet, his face had gone very red, Scorpius' fists were shaking. YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" Al and Rose winced peering carefully at their friend, even James started. Suddenly Draco's voice was interrupted by a high cold one, _mum_ he Scorpius thought, feeling suddenly very nauseous.

"Scorpion*! Comment osez-vous défier votre famille, souiller et traîner dans la boue toutes ces années de noble lignage ! Vous disparaissez dans un écran de fumée sans même nous donner de nouvelles pendant une semaine ! Ne savez-vous pas à quel point nous étions inquiets ?"

The great hall was silent, every eye was turned to the pale blond boy. Scorpius was still shaking. _Don't give them the satisfaction_, he thought to himself.

Scorpius stood warily, the bench creaking underfoot, and turned towards the Slytherins all of which were grinning. Zambini was pounding his cup against the table and laughing, it was a sickening sight. Scorpius gulped, and with a fixed grin Scorpius gave a great theatrical wink.

"Mum sends her love," He said with a cheeky smile, loud enough so the whole hall could hear, ignoring the sensation in his stomach, as though he'd swallowed something very large and alive. Everyone was silent, gaping at Scorpius as though he'd just announced he wanted to be a fairy princess. Then suddenly James began to titter, flashing a grin at Scorpius, who returned it weekly. Al glanced at his brother and then started laughing as well. Then Fred, Rose, Victore and suddenly the entire Gryffindor table was laughing and jeering at the bemused Slytherins, even a few Ravenclaws joined in.

Scorpius smiled feebly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, as though the large living something was growling and jumping about. The entire hall had joined in now laughing and jeering at the table under the green banners. _The first time there all on my side and I feel bloody awful_ Scorpius muttered..

All of the sudden he felt a hot breath on his neck. He started, and turned to see a tall boy with white blonde hair and vacant blue eyes. Scorpius racked his brain for a name. _Lorcan Scamander_ he remembered glancing again the the boy.

"If I were you I'd want a moment," the tall boy said kindly, Scorpius glared at his lap.

"I'd love one." Lorcan smiled sympathetically and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll distract them."

"How-" the older boy shook his head.

"Don't worry." Scorpius hesitated but nodded slowly, the older boy grinned.

Lorcan turned the the rest of the hall and pointed at a window by the Hufflepuffs announcing loudly "Look a Blithering Humdinger!" As the others turned to look, Scorpius slipped under the table made his way quietly to the double doors, catching Rose's questioning gaze as he slid out of the hall.

**I never put these at the end...I'm SO sorry this is so short to anyone who follows this story, but I just COULDN'T write any more of this chapter, it was really hard and I re-did it a couple of times something I don't usually do. Anyway, next chapter is already in progress and I promise it will be the longest yet with the visit to Hagrid, Scorpius' reaction, and the return of Elodora Williams. Thank you to all who have stuck with me, I promise I'll get something GOOD out there soon.**


	11. The Vanishing Cabinent

**Ok, CHAPTER 11! Firstly 38 FOLLOWS AND 21 REVIEWS! That's amazing, I **_**really**_ **hope you guys are enjoying this. I promised long and exciting, so THE FIRST ADVENTURE OF THE NEW GOLDEN TRIO! The room where all is hidden...you'll have to read to find out. This chapter also goes a little farther towards the direction I'm planning to push this story, but I hope it's a fun one with Hagrid and the return Elodora Williams. Next chapter: Quidditch and Halloween.**

_As the others turned to look, Scorpius slipped under the table made his way quietly to the double doors, catching Rose's questioning gaze as he slid out of the hall._

Scorpius carefully shut the door behind him, his trembling hands still gripping the scarlet envelope. He felt a bit dazed, and he gratefully slumped against the brick wall, breathing deeply. It was awfully dark in the corridor, and so early it was entirely empty other than a large portrait of a tall man with red hair that reminded him oddly of Rose.

_Well that was bloody terrible_, Scorpius thought sinking to the ground. He glared angrily at the red slip of paper in his hand, suddenly he had a very strong urge to rip it.

"That was...er, _interesting_."

Scorpius started, whipping his head up from the letter and promptly slamming it into the cobblestone wall.

"OW! Bloody HELL that hurt." Scorpius winced rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up slowly, and a oddly familiar smirk swam into view.

"Well done." The girl was small with mousy brown hair and a green badge pinned to her chest.

"Dora!" he grinned, pushing himself up to face his friend. Elodora smiled, but it was oddly strained.

"'Lo Scorp," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Scorpius frowned, he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but Elodora interrupted.

"This corridors a bit creepy," she muttered, still not meeting his eyes. Scorpius glanced around, it was a little dim, _maybe she's afraid of the dark_.

"Alright," he said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. He gestured for her to follow and, turning silently on his heel, walked towards an empty classroom at the end of the hall, very aware of his footsteps echoing across the stone. As far as Scorpius knew there wasn't any _rule_ about wandering around during breakfast but he certainly didn't want to be caught, especially not by Filch.

"Can we go a bit quicker?" Dora's voice was terse and wary, Scorpius frowned but walked a bit faster. Elodora jumped.

"What was _that_!" Scorpius pulled his wand from his pocket and turned towards the hall. His frowned deepened, there was nothing there.

"What was what?" he said a bit irritated, tucking his wand into his back pocket. Suddenly there was a loud _swish_. Scorpius started, pointing his wand towards the dark corner by the marble steps.

"_That_!" Elodora groaned.

_Lumos_ Scorpius muttered, glancing down at his wand. It gave off a rather feeble puff of light, Elodora snorted. "Well you try then," said Scorpius a bit hurt.

"Lumos!" The tip of the her wand glowed warmly, she smirked at Scorpius who blushed and became very interested in his socks. Elodora turned warily pointing her wand at the dark corner.

"There's nothing there," Scorpius said skeptically, Elodora frowned.

"But I heard..." she shook her head. "Nevermind." She turned and walked briskly towards the empty classroom. Scorpius, feeling a bit stupid, turned to follow her and then suddenly-

"Filth in the corridors, dirty little feets will get them we will my sweet." Scorpius turned to Elodora wide eyed.

"FILCH!"

"RUN!" The two of them sprinted down the corridor, not bothering to check if the caretaker was following-they ripped through passage after passage, Scorpius in the lead, without the faintest idea where they were going. They ducked past a tapestry and hurtled up a staircase, hopping over the trick step. The world seemed to slow down, Scorpius hopped the last step of the staircase, his eyes widening as he spotted a suit of armor and lept to the side, skidding painfully across the marble floor.

Elodora had no such luck, she let out a frightened squeak and covering her face, toppled right into the suit of armor Scorpius had barely missed.

The clanging and crashing could have been heard in the dungeons.

Suddenly there was a loud cackle from the end of the hall.

"Tut tut, ickle firsties out of the hall, naughty naughty you'll get caught!"

Scorpius gritted his teeth angrily.

"Shut up Peeves!" He clamored to his feet, but the poltergeist was blocking his way. Scorpius moved to pass him but Peeves followed him shrieking and cackling.

"Should get filch I should," he said in a saintly voice, his beady black eyes glittering wickedly.

"MOVE!" Scorpius snapped taking a swipe at Peeves just as Elodora called "No!"

"STUDENTS IN THE HALL! STUDENTS IN THE RUNES CORRIDOR!" Peeves bellowed grinning impishly. Scorpius cursed, grabbing Eldoras arm and running towards the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door. Scorpius groped helplessly for the doorknob, glancing fearfully toward the staircase-

"Honestly," Elodora muttered shoving him out of the way. She ripped Scorpius' wand from his hand and, quietly tapping the lock muttered "_Alohomora_." There was a loud click and the door swung open. They piled and and slamming the door, pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Won't say nothing if you won't say please."

"PEEVES!"

"_Alright_, won't say _anything_ if you won't say please."

"PEEVES! Where did they go!"

"Zippity lippity!"

"Alright, _please._"

"ANYTHING! Told you I wouldn't say anything if you didn't say please!"

There was the sound of something very heavy dropping from very high up and then a great whirring noise and a devilish cackle.

"PEEVES COME BACK THIS-ARG!"

Another loud clang sounded. Scorpius slid away from the doorway, they were in what looked like an abandoned classroom, the desk's were all covered with a thick layer of dust. Scorpius made a face and wiped one off with a bit of his sweater.

"So-er," Elodora hadn't turned around yet. Scorpius tried again. "I was just, er, wondering-well," he blushed helplessly. Dora turned to him and smirked.

"You're wondering why I've brought you to an abandoned classroom in the runes corridor?"

"Well er, yes," said Scorpius blushing furiously. For the first time since he'd seen her Dora met his eyes, her brow furrowed.

"I was just wondering if you were alright-you know, after well," she shrugged weakly, glaring again at her shoes.

"Well, it wasn't exactly pleasant having it done with in front of the school, but it wasn't much worse than I was expecting really." He smiled feebly, but Elodora's frown deepened.

"You thought he would, you know?" She said sounding a bit edgy. Scorpius felt as though the big living monster in his stomach had come back again.

"Well yeah." Scorpius felt a bit stupid. Elodora still looked rather exasperated.

"See I'm a Malfoy," he said, trying a bit desperately to explain why the howler wasn't really unexpected.

"So?" She snapped blankly.

"Well, Malfoy's aren't really _supposed_ to be Gryffindors." She scowled. "There meant to be Slytherins?" Scorpius felt suddenly anxious at the dislike in his friends voice, _are they giving her a hard time_? But he was distracted by the wide-eyed expression on her face, which was quite funny really, Scorpius suddenly had an odd urge to laugh.

"I keep forgetting you're a muggleborn; you haven't grown up hearing about the wicked Malfoys and their army off darkness." He waved his hands about dramatically, trying to imitate Al, and feeling a bit stupid. Elodora was staring at him uncomfortably.

"We haven't actually got an army of darkness," he said hastily, but she shook her head dismissively. Scorpius racked his brain.

"Wait is this about you being _muggleborn_?" He suddenly felt very hot in the face. Elodora glanced fearfully at the door and then attempted to turn it into a loud cough.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET!" Said Scorpius clenching his fist's angrily and glaring at Elodora who shrank into the door. "I'VE JUST BEEN BLOODY DISOWNED AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THE SLYTHERIN'S YOU'RE A _MUGGLEBORN_!

"Scorpius-" she muttered meekly.

"NO! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THE BLOODY PREJUDICE EVERY BLOODY DAY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD THEM YOUR _MUGGLEBORN_!"

"Scorpius please it's not my-"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I DON'T GET TO BE A COWAR-"

"SCORPIUS! Please quiet down! I wanted to tell them but it's not that easy! I thought you of all people would-"

"Understand?" He said quietly. "No I don't understand how you can hide from the entire bloody school because some people are idiots."

Elodora went very red in the face.

"Your one to talk Scorpius _Malfoy_," she spatt sullenly, and with one last glare of vindictive fury she wrenched the door open and disappeared into the corridor. Scorpius thought he heard a quiet sob before it slammed.

"So you had a row?" Al asked skeptically.

It was dinnertime and Scorpius had told them what had happened when he left the hall. Al had a large chunk of steak and kidney pie lolling dangerously on the edge of his mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"Honestly Al," Rose grumbled pushing up his chin with a disgusted look. She glanced at Scorpius with a rather sappy expression and then turned back to Al scowling. "Scorpius has just had a fight with someone close to him," she whispered this all very quickly. Al swallowed hurriedly.

"Well he can't have known her that well, we've only been here a week," Al reasoned stabbing another piece of pie with his fork. Rose gave him an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive look swiveled back to Scorpius.

"Er, Scorp," she said kindly as though he were a very large explosive that might go off at any moment. "Don't you think you may have been a bit, er, _hard_ on Elodora because you were still, er, put-out from your letter?" She met his eye's pleadingly.

"No," Scorpius answered stubbornly. "She was being bloody stupid and she deserved it." Rose frowned and opened her mouth but Al stopped her.

"Leave it," he said. Rose started to object, but she closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. Al glanced at his schedule, which lay abandoned on the table, and cursed.

"First flying lesson on Halloween," he groaned, Rose let out a sharp sigh, however Scorpius was confused.

"What's wrong with Halloween," he asked curiously looking between his two friends.

"Sort of a family taboo," Al started to explain. "My dad's parents died on Halloween and ever since it's sort of been, I don't know _cursed._" He shrugged. "It's a bit stupid really."

"Oh," Scorpius replied, not really knowing what to say. Rose stood up.

"We should go back to the dormitory, it's almost 2:30." Al's jaw dropped.

"Come on Rosy I've hardly had any dinner!" Rose gave him a pointed look, Scorpius grinned.

"You've had the entire kidney pie Al come on," he said tugging a grumpy Al too his feet. Al groaned and begun to drag his feet towards the double doors.

"Albus Severus Potter," Rose said in a dangerous voice, her eyes narrowing treacherously. "You've had more dinner then most Welsh Green's could take now stop pouting and get the bloody hell over here!"

Al's eye's widened and he scurried to the door grumbling something that sounded like "Grandmum" under his breath.

"So," Al asked turning to Scorpius, they were safely out of the hall now and carefully scaling the marble staircase that lead to Gryffindor tower. "Do you think Filch caught Elodora?" Scorpius winced at her name. "Dunno," he said carefully. "I don't think so, he wasn't there when came out."

"Plus," Albus added grinning, "If Filch had finally managed to catch someone you think he'd announce it to the entire school.

"Al! Don't insult him," Rose said accusingly. "_I_ think he's a perfectly good caretaker,"

"Yeah well you think all teachers are saints," Al pointed out, dogging a slap from Rose. Scorpius snorted, trust Al and Rose to find a way to argue about Filch. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, Scorpius turned to see Rose eying him carefully.

"Scorpius," she said kindly, "You are alright?" Scorpius frowned at the question, glancing at Al ready for the dark haired boy to crack a joke, but he was oddly silent.

"'Course I am," Scorpius said trying for a smile, "I'm in Gryffindor, and where are they? In stinking Slytherin." Rose returned his smile, but Al furrowed his brow. Scorpius glanced at him. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Al said waving the question away, "It's just, you sound like someone I know." Scorpius tilted his head quizzically, but Al had turned the other way. Without facing him Al said,

"Scop?"

"Mm Yeah Al?"

Where the bloody hell are we?" Scorpius started and look up glancing around for the first time since they left the hall. They were in a large stretch of blank corridor, next to a rather odd tapestry of a man doing some sort of turn in front of a load of pink-clad trolls, one of the more moth eaten ones appeared to be clubbing the man who had just noticed and was shouting rather angrily.

"Is that that one portrait in the charms corridor of that bloke with the red coat?" Scorpius turned towards Al who was squinting at a little man in a sort of poufy tunic. Rose tilted her head.

"No were higher than the charms corridor, that's the fourth floor," she glanced towards the edge of the hall, "We must be at least on the seventh." She turned to look at the odd tapestry and sighed. "Barnabas Barmy should never have tried to teach those trolls ballet..." she trailed off meeting Scorpius' bemused grin.

"Barnabas Barmy?" He asked trying very hard not to laugh. Rose blushed.

"It's not my fault you slept through our history lesson on wednesday." Albus groaned.

"Come on Rosie that class was bloody terrible!"

Rose huffed crossing her arms, Scorpius rolled his eyes and started to pace past the wall.

"If we're on the seventh floor we can't be far from Gryffindor tower," Scorpius reasoned, pacing past the tapestry a second wall. Rose frowned.

"Not necessarily the tower-Oh!" Scorpius who had just crossed the tapestry a third time turned to Rose, who pointed behind him. Scorpius turned bewildered and gasped, were the blank stretch of wall had been was a highly polished door. He flinched back warily, but Al strode forward, grasped the brass handle and pulled it open. Scorpius peered carefully over his shoulder and gulped. They were facing a giant room, much too big to fit were the wall had been. It was white inside, and it may have been spacious if it wasn't piled with so much, well _junk._ Mountains of clutter stretched across the floor, spiralling up twenty feet, discarded brooms, torn school books, and enough shiny things to keep a niffler occupied for months, splaying across the room for what might have been a mile. A large cupboard to their left was piled with a large charred bust of a little square chinned man. Scorpius' eyes narrowed, an awful lot of the objects seemed to be burned, but why would anyone want to destroy the room?

Before he could stop him Al stepped inside, followed closely by Rose with a wary Scorpius bringing up the end. Rose strode immediately towards a large bookshelf piled high with thick leather volumes, opening one up and fanning it's pages with a calculating expression, Al gravitated to a large black cabinet on the other side of the room. Scorpius kept a firm grasp on the doorknob. Something about this room-

"AAH!"

Scorpius whirled around, Al had opened the odd black cabinet and was staring wide eyed into it, his lip trembling. Scorpius sprinted past the little burned bust, around a stack of keys that appeared to have _feathers_, skidding to sidestep a very large mirror. He stopped, panting in front of Al, who's face had gone an unpleasant gray color. Scorpius turned slowly to peer over his shoulder, squinting his eyes to see inside the dark cabinet. But there was nothing there. Just the sleek back interior.

"Al there isn't anything there," Rose huffed angrily. Al gulped.

"Exactly," he said, gesturing to his left arm which Al had stuck into the cabinet. But there was nothing there. The arm just sortov, ended. Scorpius felt suddenly very sick, Rose gagged.

"It's still there," Al said quickly, "I can feel it."

"Well it can't have gone on a holiday," Scorpius groaned angrily. Rose mumbled something under her breath, glancing up at Al and back to Scorpius.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Al said in a rather strangled voice.

"Al," she whispered, flinching. "I think you've got to go all the way inside." There was silence at these words, only the sound of paper whistling in the volume Rose had left open only moments ago.

"Al you don't-" Scorpius said quickly, but he had already begun to climb in. Scorpius signed, _why am I such a bloody Gryffindor_, he thought, _let's go in the odd burned room, maybe we'll find treasure_!" Scorpius stepped forward, and with a grunt started to duck into the cabinet next to Al.

"What are you-"

"Just because I think your a bloody idiot doesn't mean I'm not coming with you."

Al grinned and shifted over. It was a very large cabinet and they fit easily. Rose gave a sort of half amused half indignant huff.

"Just two words and I could have been a Ravenclaw," Rose muttered wistfully sliding into the cabinet behind them.

"Wait," Scorpius asked quickly. "If we've all gone in here, who's holding the door?" There was a very loud BANG and the cabinet befang to shake. Scorpius pressed his hands to the door and started to rattle it, but it was no use.

"Were sealed in," he said panting, pushing away from the locked door. They tried shaking it, kicking it, heaving against it all at once, but not even Roses _Alohomora _did anything, they were trapped. The cabinet was still rocking dangerously, Scorpius turned to Al and his jaw dropped. Were his two friends had been a moment ago there was nothing but sleek black paint.

"Scorp!" Rose yelled as though he were very far away. "Al! I can't see either of you."

"Neither can I," Scorpius mumbled, running a hand nervously through his unruly blonde hair. Suddenly he felt a very odd sensation in his gut, like he was very hungry and very dizzy at the same time, his heart started to race, and the cabinet began to spin. Scorpius was pressed against the door, or at least he thought it was the door. His stomach seemed to have forgotten it wasn't meant to be in his throat, he felt as though he was being pressed into a very small space in a very short amount to time, he choked feeling his lungs contract and then suddenly, it was all over.

They were still standing in the sleek black cabinet. Al was panting and clutching his stomach, Rose had gone a rather unfortunate shade of green. Wait! He could see them again!

"Rose I can see you!" Al exclaimed enveloping a blushing Rose in a hugg. "Who would do my history homework if we lost you! Imagine all the papers..." his expression was horrorstuck. Rose pushed him away, poking out her tongue.

"And Scorp!" He cried, "It's already a week in! Losing my best mate would be social suicide." He pressed his hand to his forehead dramatically. Scorpius grind but something in Albus' sentence caught him.

"I'm your best friend?" He asked blushing. Al frowned.

"'Course you are."

Scorpius felt a bit startled. Through all his life he'd never once had anyone say that to him, he found himself a bit touched. Rose however was glancing fervently around the cabinet.

"I think it might be a vanishing cabinet," she murmured squinting to see in the dark.

"A what?" Said Scorpius startled.

"A vanishing cabinet," Rose repeated. "You step inside and it takes you to the other of the pair." Al's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! Dad mentioned one of those once.." Al trailed off. "But if it is a vanishing cabinet, where are we?"

"Dunno," Rose said weakly, "But were not in the room of hidden things anymore."

"The room of hidden things? Really? We find a secret room hidden in the _wall_ piled full of odd dangerous _junk_ and the best you could do is 'the room of hidden things'?" Al looked outraged at her lack of imagination. Rose batted him away. It was then Scorpius noticed her shaky finger pointing towards the corner of the cabinet. The door had silently swung open, and they most certainly were not in the room of hidden things.

They were looking in on a large dimly lit chamber. The tall gilded torches that ran across the cold gray walls reminded him of the great hall, but the resemblance stoped there. It was rather small, especially compared to the burned room and there didn't seem to be anything in it really, except a large black screen and the end of the chamber, the room would have been quite creepy enough without it billowing about menacingly. It was much colder that the castle had been, and Scorpius shivered in his thin T-shirt, hugging his robes around himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"Are we still in the castle?" Al asked cautiously, stepping out of the crowded cabinet and peering about.

"I think so," Rose said hesitantly. "If we are we must be in the dungeons."

Scorpius had followed Al out of the cabinet. The odd black screen was still fluttering very slightly, as though it had just been touch by an invisible hand. Scorpius had the oddest feeling someone was _standing_ behind that veil, so close that if he were only to walk toward it, he might see their hand. The screen swayed gently. He started to walk toward it.

"Scorpius," Rose sounded much more scared than when they had been in the vanishing cabinet. "Scorpius this doesn't feel right." She shifted from foot to foot. He was very close to the screen now it rippled mesmerizing and then...

"Yaxley." It was the faintest whisper, almost like it was never there, and it had come from behind the screen. Scorpius jumped back.

"What was that?" Rose frowned at him.

"What was what?"

"That whisper," he said feeling a bit stupid. Cautiously Rose approached him, setting a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Scorp there wasn't any-"

"Yaxley." Scorpius jumped, Rose stepped back quickly tripping over her foot. Scorpius was inches from the screen his eyes still locked onto it.

"AAAAAH!" A long milky white hand had reached underneath the screen and grabbed his wrist, the soft voice laughed coldly.

"YAXLEY!"

"NO!" Scorpius yelled trying to rip his wrist away from the pale hand. "I'm not Yaxley! You've got the wrong person!" The hand started to slowly pull Scorpius towards the fluttering veil. The blonde boy tried to dig his heels into the ground, but his trainers skidded helplessly across the cool stone.

"SCORPIUS!" Rose called, but her voice sounded far off. Another cold hand stretched out from under the black silk, pale and white with long yellowed fingertips, but this one was even more sickening than the first. It was laden with thin red scars that reminded him of a twisting spiders web, cocooning the smooth pale hand in scarlet silk.

Suddenly something warm gripped his other wrist. He glanced back helplessly. Rose had clamored to her feet and was trying to pull him away from the veil.

"AL!" She screamed.

"What the bloody hell is that thing!" Al asked.

"Hmm let me think...WHO BLOODY CARES HELP ME GET IT OFF HIM!" She gestured quickly to Scorpius, who felt as though his arms were slowly ripping out of their sockets. He was centimeters from the screen now., he clenched his eyes shut ready for impact...but it never came. There was a low hiss and the three of them toppled backward onto the cold stone floor.

Scorpius was panting heavily. He held his palm up to his face, there was a large red mark where the hand had gripped him. He sank onto the floor, why did everything have to happen to him?

"Geroff me!"

"I'm sorry for the way I _landed_ I was a bit busy saving Scorpius from well _whatever_ that thing was!"

Scorpius sat up quickly, glancing around the room. The veil was quiet, the vanishing cabinet was still wide open. He looked to his left, there was a large set of black double doors there, standing slightly ajar. Al and Rose were still arguing.

"I wasn't the one who _opened_ the bloody cabinet-"

"Oh so now this is _my_ fault!" Scorpius signed.

"Will you two shut up for one moment! Let's get out of here." The both turned to him looking startled. Al shook his head quickly.

"Yeah 'course let's go." Al started to walk toward the vanishing cabinet, but Scorpius blocked him, gesturing to the doors.

"Let's not take any more chances."

Al nodded slowly and held out his hand for Rose, who ignored it and hopped up. Scorpius glanced back once more at the black curtain, and with a shudder, pushed open the double doors.

They were in a large hallway, lit by the same torches as the room they'd just left, but crammed full of jars of greenish liquid.

"Look!" Rose pointed, sounding very relieved, at a large stone staircase. As they hurried over to it Scorpius counted the doors. There was only one other. The second corridor in the dungeons, why did that ring a bell? Scorpius gasped.

"The forbidden corridor!" He said dramatically, turning towards Al and Rose. This did not have the desired effect.

"What?" They asked blankly.

"From McGonagall's speech," he said hurriedly, and in a rather good imitation of the headmistress; "The second corridor in the dungeons is to be avoided at all costs..."

"They _know_ that thing is in the castle!" Al asked outraged. Scorpius shrugged.

"You two don't use your brains do you?" Rose asked sounding a bit edgy. "That was a Billowing Barrier." Scorpius stared at her blankly. "Don't you two _read_! Binns was just talking about them on Wednesday. They were popular during goblin wars because they allowed one part of the body to reach through the otherwise impenetrable wall from the side of the prisoner. The goblins could be forced to make weapons for the wizard who held them captive, and the wizard could still see their hands without becoming vulnerable."

"But those weren't goblin hands," Scorpius said slowly, "Why would someone put, well whatever that thing was behind a Billowing Barrier?"

"Haven't the faintest," Rose answered lightly. "But more importantly, where did they get one? Billowing Barriers," she flinched, "they were outlawed years ago because of the overwhelming death toll of wizards trying to use them."

"Death toll?" Scorpius asked quizzically.

"You can only make a Billowing Barrier-it's awful really-out of a, well, a dementors cape. That's why they're so outrageously powerful and so _impossible_ to find."

Scorpius felt disgusted. He'd heard of dementors, ghastly creatures that feasted on happiness, grandpa Lucius had been around them years ago and he still had fits.

"You can do that?" Albus asked skeptically, "I thought dementors didn't die."

"They don't," Rose answered darkly.

They'd reached the top of the staircase. They rounded a rather sharp corner and reached a large wooden door, Scorpius turned to look at his friends.

"What do you think?" he asked glancing between the two of them. Al shrugged nervously, turning to Rose. The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. _Best get this done with_ Scorpius thought, and gripping the iron doorknob, he swung open the door.

The great hall was spread out before them, nearly empty, the glittering golden plates still laid across the table. Scorpius twisted his neck to look at the clock by the teachers table.

"2:50," he said grimly. "We've still got time to visit Hagrid, I've got a few questions for him."


	12. Hagrids Hut

**Firstly, I'm REALLY SORRY for that 3 week wait I sprained my wrist and I couldn't type (just got the brace off) So, I'm getting back into the swing of this story and I'm sorry if this chapters a little rusty MORE IS COMING!. Next... 26 REVIEWS AND 44 FOLLOWERS! (The 23 favorites did not go unseen either) I really appreciate that guys, it's awesome to know people are reading/following Scorpius. A shout out to ****XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx** **who has given this story it's first appearance in a community :) I'm really enjoying writing this and I'd love it to get some more exposure, so that brings us nicely to order three...please if you have the time, get the word around about little Scorpius, favorite, follow, review, and if you know anyone with a community that might be interested feel free to PM me! Ok sorry for that endless authors note, as always I own nothing, this chapter has Hagrid, and a little bit of a time jump, were headed to halloween...:)**

No one seemed to notice them walking out of the great hall, it was just as though he'd never left, Scorpius thought grimly glancing down at the red mark across his forearm with a shudder.

"Scorpius?"

Rose who was peering worriedly over his shoulder touched a finger to the spot. A searing pain spread through his wrist.

"Ah!" He let out a sharp cry, Roses brow furrowed and she quickly dropped her hand.

"Are you all-"

"Fine," he answered quickly through clenched teeth, his arm still felt as though someone had pressed white hot metal to the spot where Roses finger had been a few seconds ago.

"Mate are you-"

"I'm fine!" Rose opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"What'd you reckon it wanted with Yaxley?" Al frowned.

"Dunno, but, I mean they can't have brought, well _whatever_ that was in if they thought it was any danger to her, right?" Scorpius' face darkened.

"Whatever that was it's a danger to everyone. You heard what McGonagall said, we weren't meant to escape, that thing should have killed me, were just lucky Rose doesn't lose her head in a crisis." He smiled for the first time since breakfast, glancing over at Al. Rose grinned and looked over at her cousin too. Al frowned.

"What have I done?"

"'What is that thing?'" Al blushed furiously.

"It was a perfectly good question."

"It was trying to kill me!" Al grinned sheepishly and Rose laughed, shoving open the double doors that led on to the grounds. _There's something very odd about this_ Scorpius thought, something he'd heard his father say...

"Yaxley!" He exclaimed suddenly turning towards Al and Rose who looked confused.

"Yeah what about her," Rose asked, looking at him as though he'd gone mad. Scorpius shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"I've heard that name before." Al was starting to look at him worriedly too now.

"She's our defense professor." Scorpius felt his ears go pink.

"I know that, but my father, he mentioned a Yaxley, if I could just remember why..." Albus looked suddenly wary, he glanced up at Scorpius and then quickly back down at his shoes.

"Scop," Al said softly not meeting his eyes. "If your dad mentioned him is it possible-"

"That he's a death eater," Scorpius said, a little defensively. Al held his hands out.

"Not to be-ow! That's my foot Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked back at Scorpius carefully.

"Scorpius," she said softly. Scorpius glared down at his shoes, why did everyone always assume that the Malfoy's were on the wrong side of things. Yaxley could have been one of Draco's friends from France, or someone from school or the ministry, or...

Rose was still staring at him as though he were a very tricky essay she had to have done by morning. She opened her mouth then changed her mind, her face had gone red as red as her hair on the cold September afternoon. She started again.

"Scorpius," She put her hand on his shoulder, Scorpius' kept his eyes on his trainers. "You know that's not what we mean but," She shrugged helplessly. "You've got to admit it's a possibility." Scorpius looked up at her pleadingly.

"Drop it," Al muttered nudging Rose, who frowned, but closed her mouth.

They walked the rest of the way to Hagrids in silence. The gamekeeper's house was much easier to find than the greenhouses, though he wouldn't have dreamt the giant man lived there if not for the huge pair of red galoshes outside the door.

Hagrids hut was a small wooden shack on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a sort of grayish color spotted with a greenish mold that made it look about 70 years old. Scorpius didn't think it looked nearly big enough for a normal person, let alone the giant man from the platform.

"Do we just knock?" Rose asked looking warily at the shack. Al shrugged.

"'Spose," he said and with that he jumped up the soggy steps and rapped loudly on the door. There was a scratching noise from inside followed by what sounded like a howl, and hagrids large hair face appeared in the crack.

"Alright, Al, Rosie?" He beamed at the two of them, Hagrids eyes seemed to grow colder when he saw Scorpius. "Malfoy," he added gruffly, Scorpius flushed, and Rose placed her arm protectively over his shoulder. Hagrid's eyes narrowed. He seemed like he was about to say something but Al interrupted.

"Hagrid, what's that monster behind the billowing cape thing doing in the dungeons?" Hagrids jaw dropped, Rose pressed her face into her hand muttering something about tactless cousins. Al glanced at them oddly as if they'd just done something a bit mad, then his eyes widened. "Oh and what's it want with professor Yaxley?" They all stared at him.

"What?" Al asked curiously. "Oh yeah," Al said nodding at Scorpius, "And was Yaxley ever a death eater?"

Hagrid had gone very white.

"Well?" Al said loudly. "Do you know anything about the creature in the dungeons because it nearly kill-"

"Shh," Hagrid pressed a finger to his lips and did a sort of frantic dance. Al frowned.

"Are you doing a mime? Because it's not a very good one unless you need the lou-" Hagrid frowned, he had now gone a sort of purple that reminded Scorpius of badly mixed current ice cream.

"Stop shouting," he whispered quickly glancing across the grounds.

"But what is the-" Hagrid pressed a hand over Al's mouth.

"Come inside," he muttered quickly, "Seems ye got a lot ter tell me."

There was only one room inside Hagrids hut. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on an open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Said Hagrid, pulling four muggs out of the cupboard and nicking the kettle off the fire. Al slid awkwardly onto the edge of the bed, Scorpius leaned carefully against the wall, glancing over at Rose. He looked back over at Hagrid who was pouring water into the tea leaves.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa?" He asked, meeting there eyes for the first time since the Al had knocked.

"Hagrid," Rose asked stonily. "What's behind the billowing barrier in the dungeons?" Hagrid dropped his cup.

"How do ye know about Mandy?" Scorpius started.

"_Mandy_?"

"Yeah, she's a rare breed that one," Hagrid suddenly looked a bit smug, "Giant bowtruckle nearly extinct, bought her off a chappie outside the ministry-bit odd that one seemed eager to get rid of it if you ask me-mind there not easy to care for, bowtruckles, but they make excellent-"

"Yes," Scorpius asked eagerly, forgetting all his nervousness at seeing the giant.

"Now don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly, "You'll get yerselves mixed up in things you don' belong in." Albus frowned.

"But why's there a vanishing cabinet down there?" Hagrid who'd just finished brushing up the pieces of his mug, dropped the one he'd been pulling out of the cupboard.

"How'd ye know about that?" Albus' face darkened.

"We went through it"

"Ye WHAT!" Hagrid said furiously. Rose tilted her head.

"Well we were a bit lost..." Hagrid looked as though he was about to say something, but he snapped his mouth shut.

"Well there's got to be a way in, don' there, doors locked an all."

"But what's it want with Yaxley?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said hotly. "The bowtruckle don' have anything to do with Professor Yaxley, it's only guardin' the-"

"Yes," Scorpius said again.

"I'm tellin' yeh-yer meddling' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget Mandy, an' yeh forget what she's guardian', that's between Professor McGonagall an' the Order of the Phoenix-"

"Aha!" said Scorpius. "So it's guarding something!" Al grinned.

"And there's someone called the Order of the Phoenix is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"So what'd you reckon the Order of the Phoenix is?"

It was evening, and the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Scorpius, Al, and Rose were crowded around the fire, charms essays abandoned at there feet.

"Dunno," Scorpius answered moving his quill which was slowly turning his parchment blue. He felt restless, he _knew_ his father had mentioned Yaxley before...

"What do you think it's guarding? Must be something really valuable-or really dangerous."

Al had said this at least three times already this afternoon.

"Or both." Scorpius finished since Hagrids they'd been wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. Indeed by this time Scorpius, Al, and Rose through meeting the bowtruckle had been an excellent adventure and they were eager to have another. In the mean time they'd gone down to the library and found a rather excellent book on bowtruckles but nothing on the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well we know there really good guards of there trees, maybe it's some sort of bush," Al said skeptically leafing through the pages."

"Yeah but why would they need a bowtruckle and a billowing barrier to guard a tree? It's got to be something _small_ something you could hold in your hand," Scorpius had made this point every time they'd thought of what might be behind the veil.

"But bowtruckles can't talk, so it's got to have been something that can." Scorpius frowned, this was the problem, what was so small it could fit in your hand but big enough to talk? "If we only knew who this "order" is..." Al trailed off, turning to Rose. "You've been awfully quiet." Rose looked up from her essay, startled. Her quill lay forgotten in her hand dripping great splashes of ink onto her essay.

"Rose," Scorpius pointed to her parchment.

"Oh," she said sounding flustered. She dropped her quill into her inkwell and waved her wand over the essay which cleared. There was something _fearful_ in her eyes Scorpius realized. In the two weeks he'd known her Scorpius had never seen Rose look scared.

"Are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said quickly, her face growing paler. "I was just thinking, if they need the vanishing cabinet because the rooms locked up," Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Then why was the door open," he finished.


End file.
